Professor Gold
by SoizicOUAT
Summary: Mr. Gold is a teacher in Storybrook, this year he will have a intern but unfortunately he already met her in a striptease club. Rumbelle - GoldenQueen (friendship) - RedBeauty (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was late, he was in his black Cadillac, Mr. Gold decided to sip his scotch again. He was completely drunk. His life was boring and humdrum. He got out of his car and went in an isolated house, just outside Storybrook.

It was a striptease club. He sat in a corner, he was alone there. The room was large with a huge platform with a lot of man around, they were like vultures, they were enjoying the show. They were happy with women playing with their body for them.

He wasn't really conscious when a young lady appeared in front of him.

"Good evening, sir, do you want something to drink ?"

"Whisky" he answered sleepily.

And then she was gone, Mr. Gold looked at the 6 young ladies who were dancing. One of them was different, she was blond with some beautiful eyes that no one can forget.

He was still unaware, the waitress was already here again. Mr. Gold put 50$ on the table.

"You know, I'm just a waitress" she was confused.

"I'm expecting nothing in return." _Why did i do that, i never gave money for nothing. And why am i here ?_

"Well, thank you, sir" she left.

Mr. Gold looked his glass and then drank it, he was searching for the young blond lady but she wasn't there anymore. He found her, walking towards him.

"Would you like to come with me ?" she asked, smiling and taking him by the hand.

He didn't answer, he took his cane and followed her. After awhile they were in a little room with just a sofa and a pole dance table, on the ground there were some handkerchiefs.

"Why did bring me here ?"

"Because, you are a new client." she was still smiling.

"But, uh I didn't pay anything."

"Maybe, you would pay after that"

 _Her eyes are even more beautiful that I thought. And her smile. Waow!_

"Sit down" and then he was limping towards the sofa. "There are juste one rule here : No touching."

"Hmm, fine. I don't want to disobey you" he smiled and collapsed on the couch.

"You are special, did you know that ?" she said, coming in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Could I know, why ?" He felt her hands go down along his torso until his belt.

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul"

"Why me ?"

"You often ask yourself, right ?" she smiled and took off is length, already hard, from his pants.

"Hmm, right." he was surprised by her.

He didn't have the time to do anything before she licked his member, starting at the base, very slowly going to the top. She teased the head and swallowed his pre cum. _Hmmff she knows how it work_ he thought. Then she wrapped her lips around him and began her movements up and down, several times. He was getting harder and larger. It was faster.

"Oh fuck !" _Never a woman did that to me !_ No women even cared for his needs, sexual or not.

He tilted his head, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. His hand went in her hair, and then she stopped. He opened his eyes.

"What did I say ? No touching !" she said firmly.

"Oh ! I'm sorry, I didn't notice..."

He was too drunk and too high with what she did, that he forgot what she said.

She was watching him in the eyes and resumed her activity, one of her hand stay at the base and the other went to toy with his testicules. Mr. Gold locked his eyes with hers, he was afraid to disobey again. _It felt sooo good ! She's amazing._

He was very close now, he knew it and he closed his eyes. She knew it too, so she took off her mouth and finished with her hand.

"Oh F-fuck !" he groaned. He breathed heavily, he was trying to calm down.

She got up and took a tissue for her hands. He was closing his pants.

"You were calm, normally, after that, the other men want more, or sometimes I just stopped everything because they're touching even with several warnings" she smiled.

"Uh, maybe I'm not like the others. How much?" He asked taking his wallet.

"It's on the house." she smiled, again.

"Well, uh alright." He smiled, took his cane and then stopped. He glanced at her before leaving "May I ask you, your name ?"

"Lacey." she hesitated, she was now confused.

"Okay, uh... thank you." he said unsettled.

He left, after awhile she went to see her friend.

"Hey, Ariel !"

"Hi Lacey, so you found another lost dog ?" Ariel hugged her friend.

"Yeah, at least this one was a sexy lost dog and... he was intense, but I don't think he'll come back. It's not his thing.

"You sure ? Even for you beautiful eyes." Ariel laughed.

"No," she giggled "I think it's his first time in that kind of club. It doesn't matter, I need to go, see ya."

"Bye, Lacey see you on Wednesday !"

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

The alarm clock rang for the third time.

"Shit ! I'm going to be late !"

She quickly dressed and ran out of her bedroom.

"Hey Rubes, how you're doing ?" Belle asked.

"Fine, and you ? I fix you a coffee ?"

"Oh yeah, thanks sweetie ! Fuck I'll be late for my intership !"

"Oh ! It's today ! Don't worry everything gonna be fine !" Ruby exclaimed. "By the way, you're working tonight ?"

"Yup, I keep the same schedule, Zelena doesn't want to drop a day."

"Alright, well I will probably be at home when you'll come back."

"Thank you, Ruby !"

Belle went to her school rapidly.

* * *

"I don't want a inter in my class ! I've never wanted one and I never had one ! I don't even know what to do with that !" Gold was furious.

"I don't have any choice this year, Gold." Regina said quietly.

Regina Mills was the director of the school in Storybrook. She was tall and stylish. She could be harsh but she knew what was the right thing to do. Her friendship with Gol didn't start well but since Regina had started a relationship with a forester, Robin de Locksley, she softened.

"Why not ?!" he asked sill angry.

"Because every other teacher already have a intern, some get two, i don't know why but, this year, we had more intership request." Regina looked at her friend in the eyes. "I choose this woman just for you, she's calm, very smart and not boring. She can stay in the back of your class, if you want."

"What do I have to do with her ?" Gold sighed.

"She'll observe you in class and at the end of the year you will have to evaluate her. During the year you have to let her teach for forty hours. Hell, if you want she can pick you a coffee every morning, but don't push too hard with her." she warned.

"Of course, it's my kind." he said ironically. "I just hope she won't be late, that's all I ask."

"She seems okay, Gold. How is your son ?"

"Well, I think he's happy." he smiled.

"That's good, do you found someone qualified to keep him ?"

"Qualified, I don't know but she seems okay. She's there everytime I need her and Bae seems to like her."

"Perfect, so you will be there for my wedding, no excuse." Gold wanted to protest, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Yeah, bye Regina."

M. Gold arrived in front of his class, all the students were waiting for him.

"Good Morning, Professor !" "Good Morning, sir !"

 _I really hate their stupide voices ! They think they can have better note with that..._

"Come in, now." he said firmly.

Mr. Gold saw a young lady nearly the same age of the students. He knew she was the intern.

"Right in time, Miss !"

"I did what i can, sir." she said without looking at him.

"Stay in the back, we'll talk after."

The man was limping to his desk and sat. In the meantime, Belle put down her bag on her desk and sat.

"New year, last year ! Well, just for some of you," Mr. Gold smirked "Hope you are ready !"

Belle raised her head. _I can't believe it ! Oh my God !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lacey and Gold shared a moment. Belle recognized her new professor._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _I can't believe it ! Oh my God !_ Belle was stunned, she didn't know what to do. _What am I going to do ?! Damn it, everything I've done is ruined … everybody will know._

"Hey, you." Belle heard a whisper next to her.

"Hi." she said sharply.

"I'm Gaston, you're new ?"

"Yeah, well not really"

"What's your name ?"

 _What does he want, this stupid guy._ "You should listen" she turned to face him.

"Waow ! You really are beautiful."

 _He's not bad at all, tall, beautiful smile, strong ... but i don't need that for the moment._ She blushed and said, "It's nice but-"

Mr. Gold interrupt them, "Hey, the idiots, you will stay at the end of the class !"

 _Oh shit ! He's angry now !_

After a short while Gaston spoke again, "Do you want to eat whit me and my friends at lunch ?"

Belle faced him again, _weird, I think I already saw him somewhere, well whatever._ "No. Thanks."

The end arrived slowly, the others students ran away whilst Gaston walked toward Gold.

"Mister Gold, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Of course not, young boy, it's the same every years." Gold became threathening, "I promise you, dearie, if I have to say to you anything before the end of the year, in class or outside, I'll wake sure that you life will become a nightmare. Plus, you will fail your year for the third time. Even you father would not be able to stop me."

Two years ago, Mr. Gold went outside Storybrook for drinking. He startled Gaston when he tried to rape a young, redhead, drunk girl in a dirty alley, with some bars and striptease clubs. Unfortunately Gaston's father had contacts with the police. But after this incident no one saw the young boy outside his house, besides for school.

"Uh, y-yes I understand, sir." Gaston left the classroom, eyes on his feet.

It was Belle's turn, he was sitting at his desk.

"So, I heard that we will need to work together," he looked for her file "Ah, yes Miss Belle french." and then he looked at her.

 _He doesn't recognize me ! Thank God !_

"Yes … apparently, I apologize for my behavior." she said shyly.

"Well, I don't care I just want one thing, you won't be late, ever, and everything will be good between us. And, oh yes, stop talking with some idiot.

"He talked to me first !" protested Belle.

"I'm not blind, i saw how he looked at you, Whatever, I'm not here for some bullshit."

 _Maybe you're blind, you don't even recognize me, stupid guy ! … Or maybe he acts like he doesn't know. Oh shit !_

Gold continued " Miss Mills gave me your schedule" he gave her the paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"I'm not use to have inter, but I advise you to start your 40 hours after the first trimester. If you have any questions, I will answer. But know that my methods are different from the other teachers." Gold is always threatening towars the students, but he owns almost the whole city, so the parents can't say anything against him.

"Yes, of course, i thought about that way too" she said. There was an awkard silence.

 _Even when he's nice, i have a weird feeling like he threatens me. Yes he's charismatique, even if he's not tall, but he has something … He's handsome, well dressed, long hair and he's voice is hypnotizing, absorbing... I want to listen to him but it's like he just want to shout at me. And his eyes are …_ Belle shook her head.

"Good," his hand hit the table and he looked down at his paper" you can go now, it's done for today. You juste need to see Miss Mills."

"Thank you, sir" she left.

 _I have the feeling that I already saw her … it's her eyes, they are, familiar._ Gold thought.

* * *

Belle arrived in front of a doors with the name ' ' on it. She took a deep breath and knock.

"Yes, come in."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mills, I'm Belle French."

"Yes, of course, I recognize you. So you've attended to your first class without any problem ?"

"Uh," _not really_ "It was, okay" she smiled.

"I hope you don't think that Mr. Gold is too hard."

 _Is class he was not hard … stop thinking about him !_ Belle mentally slapped herself.

"I think everything will be fine between you two, he can be cold but he's a good teacher. He will give you excellent advises."said Regina.

"Sure, he's a good teacher."

"Very well, so we're done here. Oh and Mr. Gold gave you your schedule ?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect, you can go, have a nice day Miss French."

* * *

Mr. Gold came out of school, went into his car, picked up his phone and dialed his son's babysitter.

"Hello, Mister Gold."

"Good afternoon Miss Lucas, I wanted to know if you were att Granny's or at home, I want to take Bae sooner."

"Yeah no problem, I'm home."

"I'm on my way." He hung up and started the car.

Gold did not spend much time with his son, since his ex-wife had left, 2 years ago. She was found dead in a car accident a month later. After that, he plunged into work and between his classes, his shop and the people who do not pay their rent. He was still trying to pick him up, almost, every lunchtime. But for two weeks Gold felt the need to spend more time with his son.

Mr. Gold arrived in front of the apartment and knocked.

"Here you are Mr. Gold !" Ruby smiled. "Come in, he's in the living."

When Ruby was not yet working for Mr. Gold, she found him very mysterious and dangerous. She only saw him when he went at Granny's and he was not very friendly when he ordered anything or came for the rent. One day, when she was coming to give the money herself, in his shop she surprised him with his son, almost nobody was aware of his existence. Shortly after Mr. Gold asked her to keep his child, she realized that he had different layers.

He came into the apartment. "Everything went well ?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. Excuse me it's not really tidy today, I have a friend who moved in with me last week."

"No problem, as long as Bae has not made a crisis."

The boy, on several occasions, started fidgeting when things were not as usual.

"No he did not make a crisis and besides I think he even smiled while we played board games." Ruby smiled again.

"Really ?" Gold could not believe it, his son never smiled or only rarely.

"Yes, but well he won every time. He is very intelligent for a child of 3 years old."

Ruby was very happy that Bae smiled in her presence. Mr. Gold quietly approached the little boy sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how are you son ?" He said, stroking his head.

"Dad !" Bae began to swing while fleeing his father's gaze.

"Do you want to eat with your dad at Granny's and have an ice cream ?"

"Yeah !"

"All right," Gold smiled and turned to Ruby. "He spoke a little more today ?"

"Not really. It's always very short sentences, and when they're longer I still have a hard time understanding what he's saying."

"I see, thank you Miss Lucas." Gold got up and took Bae by the hand and left the apartment. "Have a nice day."

"You too. Goodbye Bae," she waved her hand but the little one did not answer.

A short time later, in front of Granny's, Bae refused to get out of the car.

"Why do not you want to go out?" Gold waited for an answer but the boy didn't answer.

"Do you want me to go get food, and eat in the car ?"

"Yeah.

The little kid remained impassive and continued to look out the window.

"Okay, I'll come back."

* * *

Belle entered the apartment at the end of the afternoon.

"Ah! You are already there ?" Said Ruby glad to see Belle again.

"Yes, I could have come much earlier but I decided to stop by the small library of the school. And I don't stay more than half an hour, just the time to take my things and then I go to the club." Explained Belle.

"As usual, huh. Your father called."

"Already ? I called him last week, the day I arrived at Storybrook."

"Your relationship with your father wasn't better ?"

"Yes ... well, we talk a little more, but hey I still have not forgiven him for throwing me out, and for you know..."

"I see, anyway he just wanted to know how you go. And how was your first day?" Ruby was excited.

"I have a rather quiet schedule, I have a lot of free time ... Ah! Yes ! Oh Ruby I don't know what to do !"

"What ?"

"My supervisor ... he was one of my clients, a week before I arrived here!"

"Oh shit ! What did he say ?!" Ruby was shocked.

"He did not recognize me, at least for the moment, I think. He was really drunk." Belle was shaking.

"Come here," Ruby took Belle in her arms. "I hope it will not ruin everything."

Belle did not answer for a moment, then added, "I hope too. Anyway, I still do this training to be sure that I want to be a teacher. Otherwise I could always work in a library. The one in Storybrook is not bad, no one seems to care ... I do not want to think about it for now. I think I'll have a drink." Belle went to the kitchen and saw some board games on the table. "Did you play with that today?" she said pointing at the games while turning to the fridge.

"Yes, I often babysit for the son of the owner of the city. He may seem a little cold but he pays well, especially when he asks me to keep him at night, and his son is very nice ... In the end I saw how he was with his child and it showed me that the rumors on 'the mean owner' was completely unfounded." Ruby let a silence, "it's true that you haven't seen yet the boy. When you arrived he kept his son all week, I think he took a week off, closing his shop to spend time with him."

Belle took a beer and opened it. "Hmm, you know everything about him" she said with a playful smile.

"Stop talking bullshit," Ruby laughed. "He is not my type at all, even though he is very sexy when he is not in his "nasty owner" mode," Ruby rolled her eyes. "And truth is, I don't even know if he has recovered from the death of his wife."

"Oh, the child doesn't have a mom anymore." Belle also lost her mother, she was 3 years old. "Besides, what is his name ?"

"Bealfire. By the way, I had Mary-Margaret on the phone, do you want to have a drink tomorrow night ?"

"Yeah, I'm in. Well I have to go now. You will probably sleep when I'll get home."

"Yep, take care." Belle took Ruby in her arms and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Belle met Gaston. Mr. Gold is more present for his son. Ruby and Belle are going to drink with some friends._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Belle returned to the apartment in the early evening, she slammed the door and threw herself into the chair in the middle of the living room.

"Pffff, awful day" she said and closed her eyes.

Ruby came with two beers, "Drink this, what did you do this afternoon ?"

Belle took the drink and got up. " Nothing really, I just had to listen the grumpy old man ... well, his course is interesting but he's scary. I was mostly tired because of last night and as I was almost late again, it put him in a bad mood, I think ... Or he was already, I don't know, he is a bit special."

"Did you still like it, I mean the class thing ?"

"Yes of course, but it would have been easier with another teacher, even if it is interesting, to know that he was an 'exceptional' client, it is a bit complicated to be able to speak with him normally."

"But he didn't recognize you ?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, take a shower and get dressed, we're going to spend a good night !" Belle got up and walked toward her bedroom.

* * *

At the table was already Mary Margaret, accompanied by her best friend David. There was also Ashley with boyfriend Sean and Jefferson, Mulan, Aurore, Victor.

The group waved to Ruby who had just entered the bar, along with Belle. "There you are !" exclaimed Mary Margaret.

"Sorry," said Ruby "I stayed to long in the shower thinking about Victor !" They were laughing. "So this is Belle, we were in the same school two years ago and we immediately hooked, she is great !"

"Do you want to drink something, Belle ?" Jefferson asked.

"Uh, a coke whisky" she said smiling.

The evening continued in the good mood everyone accepted Belle, who was binding, besides, very quickly with Mary-Margaret, Mulan and especially Jefferson. An hour and a half later, Ashley and Sean decided to leave, and at the same time Ruby got up to go and serve the whole group.

"Everyone want the same thing ?" Ruby asked

"Yep" - "Absolutely" - "Yeah" they responded.

Ruby headed for the bar, once there she ordered the glasses and recognizes the man sitting next to her, who held a glass of whiskey.

"Hey, Mr. Gold ! How you doing ?" she smiled.

Gold came out of his thoughts and turned to Ruby, and he had already drunk enough. "Huum, what ?"

"Ah ! I presume you've been here for a long time."

"No ... well, I don't really know." he let a silence. "Miss Lucas," Gold leaned over Ruby's ear and whispered, "thank you for everything you do for my son."

"No problem, sir" she smiled again "how is he ?"

Gold shift on his chair, "still good, he's with miss Mills right now"

"And you... how are you ?" she asked unsure.

"Like a tuesday" he said looking at her, straight in the eyes, and he smiled.

"Well, have a good evening Mr. Gold" she smiled at him, took the glasses for her friends and then walked away from the bar.

It was now almost midnight when Belle got up. "I'll go, I'm working tomorrow."

"Is it okay ?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, don't worry, it's not very far." Belle was saying goodbye to everyone and coming out of the bar then she was breathing a big blow, it had been a long time since she had had a date with friends and it had done her some good.

"Don't be late tomorrow." she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Mr. Gold against the wall of the bar smoking a cigarette.

"Oh ! Mr. Gold I didn't see you."

"Can I ask you a question ?" He lifted himself from the wall and approached her.

 _Oh shit ! I hope that ..._

Gold didn't let her finish her thougth. "We would not have seen each other, I mean before you're my intern ?"

 _Fuck !_ Belle thought. "I -I don't think so."

"It's your eyes," he approached even closer, "I have the impression that-" Belle took a step back. "Excuse me, I did not want you to be uncomfortable." He said, stepping back too.

"No, no, it's the cigarette ... uh, I don't really like it."

"Oh ok," Mr. Gold finished his cigarette and threw it. "You've had a good evening?" Mr. Gold stepped back and stood against the wall, Belle approached.

 _Did he really care ? "_ Yes, I came with my best friend, to meet other friends of her."

He nodded. "You're not from here, from Storybrook, am I wrong ?"

"Not at all..." Belle suddenly felt quite uneasy about her past.

"All right, well I'll go back ... do you want me to drive you home ?" he asked.

"No, don't worry," _does he worry ?_ "I don't live very far." Belle smiled at him.

"Very well." He moved away from the wall again to get closer to her, he was very close to her. "Your eyes are very beautiful." Then he went to his car.

Belle was very surprised by what he had just said. _He just compliment me? Given the smell of alcohol, and of an extremely pleasant perfume, I do not think he will remember._

* * *

The days went by and Belle felt much more comfortable with Mr. Gold's presence in class, the day after the evening he remembered his compliment and apologized, finding it rather out of place. She continued the courses without problems and her work, as Lacey, where she had managed to reduce her schedule to two days a week instead of three. Nobody recognized her. Belle became more and more involved with the Ruby friends, starting parties at home just for girls, and even bonded with Regina Mills, who, by the way, invited her to her wedding and telling that she could bring a friend.

Mr. Gold spent much more time with his son, and he decided to stop drinking. Something had changed in him, he did not know, however, what. His son was starting to talk to him a little more each week. He also agreed to help Regina with her wedding.

"Hey Gold, do you think that in two days I can gain weight ?" She said looking at herself in the mirror, Gold was behind her closing her dress.

"Hey Regina," he said imitating her, "you try your damn dress every day and every day you get in, so calm down. In addition when you ask me for advice in something a don't know a thing," he gestured towards her dress, "I feel like your gay friend." He grumbled.

"Hmm, the not stupid ! You don't want to be gay just the time of my wedding?" She asked with a smirk.

"Go tell that to your mother."

Regina burst out laughing. "Otherwise everything is ready for the big day?"

"According to Zelena everything is ready."

"Perfect !"

* * *

The big day arrived. The ceremony was held in the little Church of Storybrook. There was a lot of guests. Everything seemed to be set up to make everyone feel comfortable, even those who did not know Regina very well and who were only friends of the guests. Regina has always wanted a great wedding, and today was going to be a great wedding. After the ceremony, everyone had to meet in a huge restaurant, beautifully decorated, not far from the Church.

It was getting dark when Belle arrived at this restaurant, accompanied by Mary Margaret, also invited by Regina and brought David. Belle had wanted to invite Ruby but it was planned for a while that she had to keep the little Baelfire that day. She probably imagined that the child's father also had to come to the wedding, maybe she would finally get to know him.

She was dressed in a beautiful golden dress, close to her body. Ruby had advised her when they went shopping for the wedding, she thought it drew Belle's beautiful curves. But she had hesitated to put it, for fear of looking too much like "Lacey", even if what she wore to her work was shorter and more vulgar. But she finally let herself tempted by Ruby's choice.

"I accompany you to your table," says the waiter.

"Thank you," replied Belle.

She and her friends were sitting at the table."This place is really beautiful !" Exclaims Mary-Margaret.

"Very _chic_ , it's true."

"You are very beautiful, girls." Said David staying focused on his best Margaret felt herself blush.

Belle thought, _they keep turning around those two._ She wasn't the type to criticize a couple, but she thought that David would be much better with Mary-Margaret than with his current partner.

"I hope we're going to eat soon," he that moment Regina spoke and everyone was silent.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you all have a great evening. I'm very happy to see you tonight, you're all very beautiful." Regina smiles. "I would like to thank my sister for having everything perfectly organized, she managed to support me and for that I congratulate her! I would also like to thank my son-in-law, whom I consider like a son, for having accepted me, and of course I thank my husband for all the days I spent with him, and for all that we have left to live!" Everyone applauded.

Once the meal was over, they had to wait a little for the dessert. Belle decided to get up no longer wanting to hold the candle for her two friends. "I'll go out for a minute, I need to get some fresh air."

"See you later," said walked to the large balcony of the restaurant, once outside hugged herself and took a deep breath.

"Finally calm."

"Good evening, Miss French."Belle turned abruptly and smiled.

"I have an impression of déjà-vu, don't you ?"

"That's what I tell myself every time I see you, dearie."

 _Haaan why I said that,_ thought Belle."I did not know you were going to be present at the director's wedding ... well I did not think you got along well."

"Really ?" He rolled his eyes and approached Belle. "It's true that we did not always get along, but over time, it became a ... friend."

Belle turned and leaned her elbows on the railing of the balcony, Gold imitated her. "Have a good evening, sir ?"

"It's okay, I knew worse. At least she will not bother me anymore to help her try her dress every day." Gold smiled.

"Ah, she called you for that ?" She smiled too.

"Eeeh yes, I was the only guy she knew who had already married, so she thought I could calm her down."

"You are married ?" Belle was surprised. "I didn't see any-"

Gold interrupted her. "Alliance," he said looking at his hands, "I divorced ... we'll say that like that."

An awkward silence settled down. _I shouldn't have talk to him about that. He is rather handsome tonight, he looks soothed and less threatening. I'm sure I could have a nice chat with him._ Belle broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have continued on this topic."

"Don't worry, I'm the one who talked about it ... But I have to excuse myself in advance, but I really feel like I've seen you before, I'm actually sure but I don't remember where."

Belle looked immediately away. "I don't see what you're talking about."

Gold leaned toward her. "You are a terrible liar," he said, whispering softly in Belle's ear. He stepped back and smiled.

Just before Belle could tell out another lie, they heard a voice announced the arrival of dessert."Maybe we'll see each other again," Belle said, turning very quickly and leaving the balcony.

Gold remained alone for a few moments. He turned around too and admired Belle from behind. _She is absolutely beautiful today. Her legs, buttocks, neck, face, hair ... her eyes ... Why I didn't pay attention earlier._ Mr. Gold returned to the room, evacuating the beginning of some sexual thoughts about Belle.

He sat down again at his table, with Regina on his left and Zelena on his right.

"Where were you ?" Regina asked.

"I went out a few moments to smoke."

"You did not take the opportunity to drink, huh?"

"Do you want to be my mother, now ?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you took mine." Regina laughed at her own joke and Gold too.

"You really can be disgusting, Regina!" Said Zelena.

"What do you mean ?" she asked.

"Talking to her about an ex, it didn't polite, it's even worse when it's your own mother!" Said Zelena, stroking Gold's arm.

"It's okay, it did not last very long." Regina rolled her eyes and turned to talk to her husband next to her.

"After dessert, you want to give me a dance ?" Zelena asked Gold.

"Hmm, it's not the man who asks, usually?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have asked."

"Certainly, but since you behaved well enough today, I want to give you a dance." he smiled.

Mr. Gold had a short relationship with Regina and Zelena's mother, shortly before she died of a heart attack. From the beginning of their relationship, Zelena had set out to conquer Gold. He might have accepted if she wasn't so possessive, in public with him, and moreover, the daughter of an ex. But despite everything he appreciated her, she just made, sometime, small scandals.

It was finally time for the dance and Belle returned to the balcony. _Maybe one day I'll have to admit everything ... maybe at the end of the internship, if I stay in Storybrook ... Pffff I don't know. He can be so charming and cute, when he's like that I could tell him everything._ Belle had regretted that their discussion, had, a little, badly finished. She turned to the room and saw Gold dancing, very tight, with another woman but couldn't see who it was.

"May I invite you to dance ?"Suddenly, Belle saw a hand appear in front of her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Gaston? But what are you doing here?" _Oh ! No ! Not him !_

"My father has been invited," he said proudly. "I accompany him so that he's not surrounded by a horde of women in heat only wanting his money."

"Ah, yes of course," she said, looking for Gold on the dance floor.

"So do you want to ?"

"Sorry ?"

"To dance with me?" He smiled.

 _Well, he's tall, handsome, a charming smile, but he is invasive! "_ Uh, yes of course."

Gaston took Belle's hand and accompanied her to the center of the dance floor. He put a hand on her hip, and in the other kept the hand of his princess. "You are beautiful today, Belle." He smiled and started to dance.

"Thank you, you're pretty good too." Belle she realized something. "But, I never told you my name?"

Gaston leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I did some research at school. I couldn't not know the name of the most beautiful girl of the school."

 _Did he just flirt with me ? Hmm he's not so bad in the end._ Belle smiled and approached Gaston, leaning her head on her partner's shoulder. _He smells good_.

The music stopped."Thank you, Gaston for this dance." She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. Uh, do you want to go out with me someday, for, uh, restaurant?"

 _Wow, I really interested him ?_ Belle had never really come out with boys, everyone she knew had treated her badly, and usually they were only friends of her father. Even as Lacey, men preferred to see her as a prostitute.

"Uh, yes of course, why not. But I don't know when."

"Okay, do you keep me informed? We'll see each other in class?"

"All right," Belle smiled, "have a good evening." Belle went back to the balcony. _I didn't think he will be so caring_. Belle resumed her position and leaned over the railing.

"Well, Miss French, have you danced with Gaston?"

"You've noticed ?"

"Eh, well you were in the center of the room ... and in this dress, that suits you perfectly, you are almost impossible to miss." Mr. Gold fled Belle's eyes.

Belle turned to him."You wouldn't be flirting with me, sir?" Belle smiled.

 _One more of this beautiful smiles and I would do more than flirt with you_. Gold shook his head. "Sorry, maybe it was out of place."

"Don't worry Mr. Gold, I was just teasing you." They both smiled.

Everything was going well, until that moment, which will, absolutely, change everything.

A young woman came behind Gold and took his arm. She was a tall, red-haired, green-eyed woman with a gorgeous green dress that perfectly outlined her curves.

"Oh ! Lacey! What are you doing here ?"

 _Oh fucking shit! Zelena!_ Thought Belle _._

"Lacey?" asked Gold.

Belle did not know where to go, sue just wanted to hide herself.

"Yes, my dear, you were in a pitiful state but some time ago you came to the club. I saw you but I was busy, with all the responsibilities there, and I sent Lacey to take care of you!" Zelena smiled.

Gold was confused. "But her name is Belle and not Lacey." He was looking at young brunette was stuck, she couldn't escape this horrible moment, both standing in front of the exit of the balcony.

"Yes, Lacey, it's just her name at work. And she's very good at it ! It's the best of my girls ! That's why I sent her to you." Zelena leaned in Gold's ear. "Besides, sometime, she makes some surprises to our important clients, I'm sure she made you one."

Gold turned to Zelena, still clinging to his arm and realized why Belle seemed familiar since the beginning of classes. "Zelena, can you leave us, please ?"

"Okay but not too long, sweetie." Zelena gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave Belle a last smile, then she left the balcony, leaving Belle and Gold alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Belle became friend with Ruby's friends. She was invited at Regina's wedding and she danced with Gaston. The relationship between Gold and Belle evolved until Zelena arrived._

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Gold was standing in front of the balcony door, he was shocked by what he had just learned. His cane helped him to standing, he was still in front of her, open mouth. For Belle, it was awful, she was standing, she stared at the floor, her arms around herself for protection, and her tears flowed down her cheeks. It wasn't a secret anymore, _he knew now,_ she won't be able to change her life. She couldn't move or think. They were in a complete silence.

She felt dirty in front of him.

He felt dirty in front of her.

He hesitated, speak or leave. "I'm sorry." He said and then it was his turn to watch the floor. He was uncertain, _did I say the right thing._

"I'm sorry ?" she repeated. Belle watched Gold and met his eyes, hers was red and black because of her makeup.

"Aye, uh, maybe I should have remembered..." his voice was low.

"You should have remembered ?" Her voice was low but full of anger.

"Yes, well... no, I mean."

Belle interrumpted him. "You mean you should have remembered, from the beginning, that I sucked your dick ?! You would have complimented me, from the beginning ?! You would have humiliated me, from the beginning ?! Well what do you know? I knew from the beginning that you were a bastard !" She pushed him aside and left the balcony and the wedding to return home.

Gold stayed on the balcony for a moment, a long moment, maybe an hour or maybe more. He remained standing without moving completely lost, until Regina arrived.

"Wow ! You're not handsome anymore." She said in a smooth voice and put her hand on Gold's back.

"Uh, sorry," he was still lost in his thought.

"You apologize, now ?" she raised an eyebrow. "What did Zelena do ?"

Gold recovered and turned to Regina. "Nothing, it can wait. It's your day, ... I think I just need to go home."

"Fine, you will explain me later, okay ? And when you're at home, you don't drink." her voice was conforting.

"Sure." He started leaving, and then watched her again. "Enjoy your evening, Regina." He left.

* * *

Belle arrived at the apartment, slammed the door and went directly to hide in her room, without even paying attention to Ruby and the little boy who accompanied her. Once in her bedroom, she threw off her shoes and threw herself on her bed, she cried and screamed, she was pissed, sad, humiliated and completely lost.

Ruby came in. "What's up, baby ?" Said Ruby in a soft voice. She stepped forward very slowly, to sit on the edge of the bed.

Belle did not stop crying, she could not even speak. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes... and, and ... no !" Belle managed to get a word out between her tears.

"Do you want to talk to me about it ?" Ruby began to caress Belle's arm in a comforting way.

Belle didn't answer but nodded. Then Ruby hugged her. "Do you want tea to calm you down ?" Ruby whispered.

"Yes." she sniffed.

Ruby stood up. A few minutes later she arrived again with the tea and sat down on the edge of the bed, laying the cup on the bedside table.

"So, what's going on ?" Ruby started stroking Belle's arm again.

Belle slowly calmed down. "He knows..."

"Who ? What ?"

"The professor, he knows !" Belle started crying again very loudly.

"Oh shit !"

"We must not say big words ... I think." It was a voice of a small boy.

Ruby turned to the little boy, and suddenly Belle looked in the same direction. "Hey, Bae, sorry that's true I shouldn't have said it, but my best friend has some big problems."

"What did the lady get ?" Bae looked right in Belle's eyes.

"Come here." Ruby said, holding out her arms.

Baelfire went to the edge of the bed and touched Belle's arm."Waow, Bae, you never touched my arm," Ruby said, pretending to be upset.

"But she's sad, and I, I do not like to see sad people."

Belle smiles at Baelfire. "Don't worry I'll get better, I was just very sad at the moment but look I'm already better." Belle had, indeed, calmed down.

"Do you want to come play with us ?" He said, fleeing his eyes. "Maybe, maybe you'll be happy, after."

"Yes, I don't mind," said Belle smiling at him.

Baelfire came out of the room. Ruby was shocked."He never talked so much ! You have to make an impression," Ruby smiles, "will we talk about it later ?"

"Yes."

Belle, Ruby and Baelfire had a great time, the little brunette smiled again at this little boy who kept looking at her. It was getting late.

"Do you think I should call your dad to find out if he's coming to get you today ? Or did he tell you something before you drop ?"

"I don't... know.

"Well, I'll call him."

Meanwhile Belle decided to talk to the little boy. "So, how are you at home ?

"Well, I spend ... a little more time with my dad. Except today. He had to go to the wedding of a close friend."

"Ah! Well, maybe I saw him, I was there too." she smiled

"He's coming in 10 minutes," Ruby swayed in his chair as a sign of satisfaction.

"I'll change quickly and refresh my face." Belle got up.

Shortly after someone knocked on the door. Ruby opened.

"Good evening, M. Gold, please, he is sitting at the table in the living room."

"Good evening, Miss Lucas, thank you." Gold entered, went straight to his son and sat next to him. "How are you, my boy ? he said.

"Well. I, I met a new person today."

"And as much to tell you directly, he didn't stop talking to her." Ruby answered and sat down at the table. "I've never seen him talk so much to anyone."

"Ah !" Gold was surprised. "And who was it ?"

"My best friend, she'll be here, she just goes around the bathroom. She's the one who moved in with me a few months ago."

A sound of the door caught Gold's attention, he saw a young woman and he got up immediatly.

Belle ! He whispered.

"It's you ... Are you Bae's father ?" Said Belle standing at the exit of the room, in chocked again and angry.

"Uh do you know each other ?" Ruby asked.

Belle crossed her arms and glared at Gold. "Ruby, let me introduce you to the "Professor" !

"Oh shit !" Answered Ruby.

"Miss French can we talk alone, please ?" he begged.

"Why ?! To say more bullshit ?! Get out !"

"Just 5 minutes, please." he whispered.

Belle did not answer. "You'll be there monday morning ?" He asked uncertainly.

"Get. Out !"

Mr. Gold nodded to her and turned to his son. "Come on, my boy."

Baelfire turned to Belle. "Goodbye, Miss Belle !" Then to Ruby. "Goodbye Ruby !" Bae seemed accompanied the two men to the door, before leaving, Gold spoke to Ruby.

"Sorry for this situation, I didn't know she was your best friend. But could you keep me up to date ? I would really like to have a discussion with her." Gold was very uncomfortable, if Ruby was her best friend it meant she was aware of everything that had happened that night, at the club, between Belle and him.

"I'll try to talk to her, I promise." Ruby smiled softly.

"Thank you, good evening Miss Lucas." he gave her a sad smile

"Good evening, sir."Gold and Baelfire were returning home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gold knows why he has already seen Belle. Bealfire enjoyed talking with Belle and she discovered who his father was and Ruby attended the scene. The brunette refuses, now, any contact with Gold._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It had been a week since Gold had seen Belle for the last time. She didn't come to class anymore, she refused to talk to him, well he didn't try again after she kicked him out. He felt extremely guilty by this erotic episode. He shouldn't have been in this club and shouldn't have done that to him. And he shouldn't, perhaps, have forgotten.

He had spent a rather annoying week without her, not that they talked to each other a lot, but she was a little sunshine after his school hours. She talked to him about books, often, or movies, which he sometimes knew, but he didn't get to know her more than that, but she wasn't unpleasant to spend time with or to look at.

He had to talk to her, he didn't want to destroy everything she had done, because he suspected that her current job was not her dream.

It had been a while since he was gone to get the rent, he preferred to send, his partner, Dove, to no longer deal with some pitiful people. He decided to go to Ruby's house.

"Oh ! Uh hello, Mr. Gold." Ruby did not open the door entirely.

"Hello, Miss Lucas I come to get the rent." He was nervous.

Ruby didn't seem to know what to do, whether she should let him in or not. "Ah, yes ... Can I leave you a minute ?"

"Yes." He said dryly.

Ruby closed the door. Belle was half naked in the living room.

"Belle, get dressed ! Gold is here !"

"Leave him outside !" Belle shouted.

"I can't, I still work for him and he comes to get the rent, so if you still want to try the clothes goes to your room ... or I can let him in and you stay like that." Ruby said playfully.

Belle showed her tongue and took all the clothes that her friend had just bought, to continue to try them in her room.

Ruby went back to the front door and opened. "Come, please, sir."Gold entered the apartment and went to the living room, Ruby, meanwhile, went to get an envelope in a drawer. "Is not Mr. I-Never-Smile to come? Asked Ruby.

Gold let out a small laugh before answering. "You can imagine that if I decided to come it's also for another reason." Gold was a little embarrassed.

"You want news from Belle ?"

"I would like, yes. And I would also like to know if she will agree to have a discussion with me." He lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"For the discussion, I can ask her. She's fine, I know she is not going to class anymore ... well you have noticed too," she said stupidly, "uh but she tries to change her mind, to see things clearly ... that's it." Ruby wasn't comfortable talking about her friend, who was just in the next room.

She gave him the money. "Everything is there ?" he asked.

"You can check, if you want sir", she said proudly.

" Don't worry, I trust you." He smiled. " Well, thank you Ruby, good night."Gold got out of the apartment. His plan had failed, he suspected that Belle was there and that she refused to discuss with him by hiding, surely, in her bedroom.

* * *

Once the teacher was out, Belle decided to join Ruby. "Did you hear everything ?" Asked the latter, taking out two beers from the fridge.

"Yes." Belle folded her arms.

"You should talk to him."

"Why ?!"

"I'm sure he blames himself." Ruby handed him a beer, which she grabbed violently.

"Blames himself ?! I put his genital organ in my mouth not him, huh !" Belle was scandalized.

"Eh, calm down," she said softly, "sit down. Listen, I do not think he's the type of guy to go to that kind of club and I'm sure he feels guilty because he knows you're not in your shoes there."

"How do you know that ?"

"You two had good conversations, right ? after class?"

"Yeah ... it was just about literature, nothing about ourselves."

"You see, at least he tolerated your presence, he found you sympathetic and believe me it's not given to everyone."

Belle smiled."If I agree to have a discussion with him, how do you think I could look him in the eyes, Ruby ?" she let a silence. "Imagine he'll swing everything to the director ! I'm screwed and I should leave Storybrook, I dare not even imagine how people would look at me."

"Hey, frankly he won't do that, I don't know him that much but enough to know that he won't do it ... anyway think about it." Ruby got up and went to her room." And besides, it will give you some good."

* * *

The next day Belle listened to the advice of her best friend and chose to go out to the park with a good book and enjoy a good ice cream, the sun was shining, and the breeze was perfect.

"Hey, it's been a while." Gaston arrived in front of her as she sat on a bench.

"Hello, Gaston, how are you?" she smiled.

"Pretty good, I was doing my morning jogging." He sat next to her. "You left the wedding early, right ?"

"Oh yes, I did not feel very well." The brunette lowered her head and closed her book.

"Well, I admit that I was not very good either not to see you for a week," he said smiling, "to cheer you up it would you like to eat with me tonight ?"

 _He's dragging me, again ?_ Belle smiled. _He is rather charming in the end. "_ Why not, I have nothing planned anyway, where?"

"At Granny's ? I go there very rarely but I love their fries."

"Perfect !"

"I'll keep running." He stood up. "See you tonight !"

"See you tonight !" Belle looked at Gaston running, _what a beautiful buttock_ , she smiled and blushed.

* * *

"Guess what, Ruby ?!" Belle smiled, as she had never smiled.

"Euuuh, I do not know but you look very happy."

"I have a date," she said proudly, biting her lip.

"Serious ?! With whom ?" Ruby was very happy for her friend.

"With Gaston, a guy I met in class this year."

"With a student then !" Ruby said playfully.

"Stop, he's the same age." She slapped Ruby on her arm and giggled.

"Where do you eat ?"

"At Granny's." Announced Belle with a wink.

"Perfect, I'll be able to observe everything !"

"What are you going to put ?"

"The little black dress that you bought me, I think."

* * *

Belle was dressed with a little black dress, neither too long nor too short and high heels, she perfectly married her shape but not wanting to be too sexy she decided to put a little black jacket over it. Gaston was, dressed him with a raw black jeans and a red t-shirt that flexed his entered Granny's.

"You are beautiful like that, Belle."

"Thank you" she blushed both sat facing each other.

"What did you do today ?" Asked Belle.

"Well after my jog, I went playing football with my friends, then I went to see a, uh ... friend and then I went in my personal gym."Belle was waiting for the rest, but Gaston turned his attention to the menu.

"Ah ... uh ... okay."

There was a long silence. Very long silence, until Granny arrived.

"So what are the kids you want to eat ?"

"For me it wi- ... Belle began, but was interrupted by Gaston.

"Big fat steak with fries and rum coke."

Granny looked at him skeptically and then turned to Belle. "And so, my pretty, what did you want to say ?"

"Uuh, yes, a hamburger with an ice-tea, please."

"Very well."Granny left by taking back the menu.

"Do you like sport ?" Gaston asked suddenly.

"Um, it's not a passion but I do some from time to time."

"Super, we will get along well then !" He smiled.

The bell of the restaurant sounds, it was Gold. He stopped by the bar to order a take-away. Ruby came near him.

"Good evening, Mr. Gold, as usual?"

"Good evening, yes." Gold looked at Belle who was at the other end of the restaurant. Their eyes met and Belle made a "no" with her head, very slowly. Gold understood and redirected his gaze to the counter while waiting for his order.

Belle turned to Gaston. "After, do you want to go to the bar for a few drinks, just to have a little fun ?" Gaston had taken a softer voice.

"I don't think so, maybe another time ?" she felt embarrassed, she didn't like to say, no.

"Tomorrow ?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know, maybe, I'll let you know." Belle snapped her food arrived, since then Gold was gone. The meal was spent in the biggest silence.

Once dinner was over Gaston began."Why don't you come to class, by the way?

"I had some personal problems."

"Oh, ok." For once Belle was glad that he did not look continued. "I like spending time with you, it calms me down. It plays late night movies at the cinema on weekends, maybe you prefer to do that, instead of drinking ?

"Well, yeah, why not." she smiled.

* * *

Arrived at the cinema, Gaston announced. "I pay, I choose !" And he went straight to the did not answer.

He decided to go see American Nightmare 4. Belle found the film boring to death, and the most annoying was the hands of Gaston on her, on her thigh, her belly sometimes he tried to go further, at that time Belle took Gaston's hand in the exit of the cinema Belle agreed to be escorted to her building by Gaston. Once the destination was reached, he asked a new question.

"It's because of the asshole, Gold, that you don't come any more ?"

"Why are you asking that ?" Belle was surprised.

"Because, as I said, he's an asshole."

"No, it's not because of him." Belle looked down.

"It wouldn't be a little lie, huh ?" he said smiling. He gently cupped her chin with his hand and raised her face until they could look into each other's eyes.

Belle didn't know how to lie, even a guy like Gaston could notice. "No, it's not because of him." She repeated more firmly. "We had good discussion, you know." She smiled, still with Gaston's hand on her face.

"In fact, I don't care, you have beautiful eyes."Gaston approached his lips and smashed his mouth against hers. It was, somewhat, wild. Several times he tried to get his tongue into her mouth, after a while she let him in. He didn't really know how to do it. His tongue was going in any direction and it was very fast while Belle was trying to make it soft. They separated, _finally!_ Thought Belle.

"See you soon at the bar, huh !" Gaston left quickly, leaving Belle all alone in front of the building.

Arrived in the apartment, she collapsed on the couch.

"So ?! How was it ?!" Ruby asked.

"Does it exist worse than: Awful ?" Belle was tired, tired of being forced to stay with this guy.

"Oh yeah, at this point ? I saw that you didn't speak much but you left with him.

"He had zero discussion, except his muscles, we have zero common point, and when we went to the cinema he chose the opposite of what I will have chosen, without asking my opinion. And in addition he doesn't kiss very well.

"He kissed you ?!"

"Yes, I think he thought I had a good evening with him.

"Ah, so you're done with him ?"

"Oh ! Yeah ! Well, I hope I dare to tell him." Belle was never comfortable with saying "no" to someone. "Ah ! Besides, I saw the other one there."

"Gold ?"

"Yes."

"And what happened ? I was in the kitchen.

"Nothing, I think he wanted to come to me, I made him a sign, and in addition he saw Gaston and I know they don't like each other too much."

"So... are you happy ?"

"Actually ... Not too much, he made me a little pain."

"Would you be changing your mind ?" Ruby asks smiling.

"I don't know, but tonight when I saw him, I saw something sincere in his eyes. So, I'll see."

* * *

The next day Belle had decided to go out to do some shopping and to have a meal, after that she began to clean a little the living room, her room and the room of her friend. _I'm really bored._ She thought.

After thinking for a long time and seeing that the weather was nice outside, she opted for an outing to the park, with a good book and a good ice cream. After a while in the park she heard a familiar voice, she looked around and saw the young Bealfire, accompanied by his father. They sat on a bench, they talked, Gold seemed happy and the boy too. Belle felt a slight sense of jealousy, she had never had a good relationship with her father and it was still painful to talk about it, even with Ruby. She didn't have much contact with him.

Belle admired them from afar, and Gold and his son compared the size of their hands. He has nice big hands, they look smooth. _Would they be soft on my skin if he caresses my hand, arm, shoulder, neck, ... my lips_ ... Belle shook her head. She got up and went to the father and the son.

Gold saw her arrive.

"Belle." He whispered.

"Hello, Bae, hello sir."

"Hello miss French, uh I beg you sit down... well if you shifted on the bench and left her a place. She sat down.

"Have you already finished classes for today ?"

"Yes. Yes." He was uncomfortable just like her.

"You wanted to talk to me ?" Belle asked, timidly looking at the floor.

"Yes. Yes." He left a silence. "I wanted to apologize, uh ..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have been in this club, I shouldn't have put you through ... that." He was even more uncomfortable than before. "And I don't want my presence to stop you from continuing what you have done to get out of this, situation."

"Do you want to feel a little less guilty ?" She said curtly.

"No, it's not that." He contradicted quickly, he turned to her. "Listen, I know you're not in your place there. You shouldn't do, what you do. You are intelligent, lively, young, you have ambition, ... you are beautiful. I'm sorry, I should not have gone that far."

"Do you ... really think ?"

"What ?"

"That's not my place ?" Belle surrounded herself with her arms to protect herself.

"Of course." He replied calmly. "No woman should work in this kind of place. I understand that some of them have no choice." He lowered his head again.

A silence settled. Belle tried to hold back her tears, because she knew that was her case, she had no hesitated for a long time, then put his hand gently on the shoulder of the young woman. "I know it's weird, coming from me ... but if you want I can help you."Belle chuckled and let a tear flow then she looked him in the eyes.

"How ?" She said ironically. "My internship is fucked up, Zelena or maybe you, will end up saying it to the whole city, and I don't know anyone else in the other cities, Ruby was the only chance I had to get out of it."

"I will never say anything, you hear ? And I won't let Zelena say it, she comes to this city very rarely and knows no one except her sister, Regina, and me."

"Regina is her sister ?" Belle cried even more.

Gold took her in his arms. "Do you want us to go to my shop ? I could offer you a tea and we could talk about it more calmly."

"Okay." Belle snorted.

The trip to the shop was done in silence, once arrived, the three people were heading directly into the back shop, but Belle stopped to take a look at all the items.

"It's beautiful what you own." She says.

"Thanks," he smiled "you want a tea ?"

"Yes please."Gold served tea on the counter, while Baelfire spent his time in the back of the store. He began to speak.

"Well it's true that now your internship is fucked up, but you had another idea except being a teacher ?"

Belle took a sip of her tea. "Hmm, I do love books." she smiled shyly.

Gold smiled. "Well, I see you better as a librarian rather than a teacher."

"Why this ?"

"You love books, and I can promise you that even if you love children, students are really bored in the long run." Gold was trying to have a nice and reassuring tone.

Belle giggled. "But I saw that the Storybrook Library was closed."

"And that's how I can help you."

"How ?"

"I own the library. I made it closed because nobody wanted to take care of it. I've had a lot of complaints about it, so the locals will be glad I reopen it. And I will give you the keys and you will do what you want."

"Uh, you want to give me the library ?"

"Yes, I don't do anything with it so..."

Belle was on the defensive, not trusting him yet. "And what do you owe in exchange ?" She asked, crossed her arms.

Gold sighed, nobody trusted him. "Nothing, except a rent every month, like anyone else." He answered dryly.

 _He may not want me any harm, he's different from the other men I met ?_ Thought Belle. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold, I tend to be quickly suspicious of ... men."

He realized that he had just made a mistake, _of course that she is suspicious of men, idiot !_ He handed her the keys to the library. "No problem, you can open it and get to work whenever you want. I know you live with Miss Lucas, but if you want above the library, there is an apartment." Gold was relaxing a little bit.

"Thank you, uh for everything Mr. Gold." Belle took a breath. "I think I owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have blamed you. You're not guilty, you ... you were just a customer like any other." Belle looked down.

"I felt ... dirty, having uh abused a young and beautiful woman like you." Gold cleared his throat.

"Well, I didn't have to do anything with you, you just looked really desperate."An awkward silence settled down gradually. May I ask you, why ? She asked.

"Why, what ?" he was confused.

"Why did you look desperate ? Even in class, sometimes I managed to see that same look."

Gold did not answer right away. "Do you want to make a deal with me ?" Gold asked suddenly.

"A deal ?" it was her turn to be confused.

"Yes. You agree to dinner tomorrow night with me and I tell you why." he smiled shyly.

 _A dinner ? With him ? He wanted to invite me but didn't know what to do ? Or he wants more than a dinner._ Thought Belle.

"Just a dinner, huh?"

Gold put his hand on his heart. "I promise you, it will just be a dinner." He gave her a reassuring smile. _She really does not trust at all, how I could break a creature as beautiful and resplendent as her. Well, it's not like she wants me anyway._ Gold continued. "Unless you prefer to eat with the young man of the other time." He said innocently.

Belle laughed. _He wouldn't be a little jealous ? He can be cute when he wants. "_ Don't talk about it, this 'date' was catastrophic. And I agree to have a simple meal with you." She smiled.

"All right, I don't think you'd be fine with this guy." Gold leaned on the counter that separated him from Belle.

"Ah, really ?" Belle also leaned over the counter. "And I'll be fine with whom ?"

 _Me ! … Me ?! Stop your bullshit, old man._ They looked at each other's eyes for a long moment. Then Gold took a step back. "I don't know, but I hope that it will be a good person, you have already suffered enough like that."

Belle blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. Well, I'd better go. Can you say goodbye from me to Baelfire?" Belle got out very quickly from the store. She felt something strange, she felt that it was wet between the thighs. _How is it possible ? I've never wanted a man before_. Thought Belle. _Would he still want me after what happened between us? No, I'm sure, I digust him._

Gold, felt weird, when he plunged into her eyes he felt something ... arousing him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Belle had a catastrophic date with Gaston. She agreed to talk with Gold. During this discussion, he gave her the keys to the library so that she could work there and, perhaps, live there. Then they made a deal: a dinner against personal information about him._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Once she had recovered from her emotions, when she came out of the teacher's store, and decided to take a look at the library.

 _Waow !_ Belle thought.

The library was big, there was a fairly large counter where she could already imagine, there was also quite a bookshelf filled with books, a few tables put anyhow. There were also lots of books on the floor, some empty bottles and cans. The place was dark, because of the boxes on the windows that prevented burglaries, _there is certainly not much to steal here._

Belle stepped forward a bit more from the library. Dust was invading the big room. She could not breathe well or see properly. She found an elevator that opened in front. There were only three floors, the basement, the library and the first floor, _no doubt the apartment he talked about._ The young woman chooses to send the elevator to the first floor, to be sure it still works, then call him again. This time she went inside, and went up to the lodging.

The apartment was furnished, a little dated but it didn't bother Belle and it was as dusty as the library. The floor was gray parquet. It was necessary, however, to change the curtains, the bed, and redo a little plumbing. Belle tried to turn on the lights, but there was no electricity. _I would have to talk to him about it._

Belle mentally noted what she needed to talk to Gold about the apartment and the library at their meal tomorrow, then she went to join Ruby where she was now living.

* * *

Belle arrived home with a big smile but when she saw Ruby's face, her smile fell."Is there a problem, Ruby?" Asked Belle worried.

"Yes, well, me no but you ... yes."

"What do you mean ?"

" Your father he, he called and ... I'm sorry but I don't know how he knew it but he knows you're looking for a way to rebuild your life ! He was furious." Ruby chose to tell her everything. "He said that it's only with your body that you will be able to make a living."

That's what her father had been telling her all her was shocked. Her internship had fallen, luckily she had a second solution but her father was not supposed to know it.

Shortly after her mother's death, Belle had become the target of her father, she had taken the place of her mother. Her father drank and often talked about "business", which consisted of selling his daughter to her "friends" to relax with her, sometimes she had to dance or simply keep them company in a bed in their arms while she was only a child. He spent her money in games, where he lost all the time, or alcohol. Belle, however, had never been raped, because her father said: _she is still too young to appreciate this kind of thing, leave it for later_. But because of that, she couldn't trust people especially men. She never knew a man who had any sexual thoughts to her, so she chooses not to have a relationship with anyone, as long as she doesn't feel ready to trust that person.

The school being compulsory she still managed to have an education. The day she was working and in the evening when she came home, her father and his friends were waiting to play with her.

When she grew up she decided that she was going to make her own choices, she had a violent argument with her father and he kicked her out, according to him she didn't bring him as much money anyway. Then she went to another country. When she arrived in the United States, she just needed the last school year and she met Ruby there. Since she didn't have money she decided to work in a strip club, that's all she could do, it was just dancing and it was night work. She started to study as a teacher and when she found out she needed an internship she immediately contacted the school of Storybrook, knowing that her friend had gone back there.

She never meant to forgive him. The wounds were too deep and although she knew that from Australia he couldn't do anything to her, she was scared. Afraid he will come. Fear that he reveals everything or bring her back. Despite all that, she couldn't help but love him, but she wanted to hate him, she called him anyway two or three times a year, but their discussion didn't last long, and when he called to know "how she was" it was for asking money.

"And, uh ... did he say something else?"

"Uh, he had drunk, I didn't understand what he was saying, but in any case he did not say he was coming." Ruby was trying to be reassuring.

Belle shook her head and slumped on the couch. Her breathing had increased. Ruby let her down from her emotions."Ok. Anyway he can't do anything to me anymore, right ?"

"Obviously, Belle. You are safe here. He will never have the money to come and anyway, he may have the phone number but he doesn't even know where you are. Do not worry." Ruby took Belle in her arms. "You didn't say it, did you? When you got here you had it on the phone."

"No, I didn't tell him."During their joint school year, Ruby and Belle were very soon friends, it was so strong that Ruby was the only person with whom she was able to talk about a lot of things.

"You had to work tonight ?"

"Yes, but I think I'll call Zelena, I've never been absent I hope she'll leave an exception."

"I'll make you a coffee, call her in the meantime then we'll talk about your day, huh ?"

"Thanks Rubes."

Ruby got up to go make the coffee, and felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Gold.

 _I'll need you to keep Bae tomorrow night, you'll be available?_

She answered.

 _Yes no problem, sir._

She wondered if she could add a smiley. She thought for a few moments and then decided to put one had sat down on the couch when Ruby came back with two coffees. "I just got a message from Gold like."

"Ah ?"

"Yep, we'll have the right to keep his son tomorrow night. Movie night with the little one tempts you ?" Ruby smiled.

"Uh, not really."

"Oh." Ruby was a little disappointed.

"Well, that's not what I mean, but I need to talk to you about something." She was trying to catch up.

"About what ?"

"If Mr. Gold wants you to have his son tomorrow night, it's because he invited me to dinner." Belle was looking at the floor, she didn't know how her friend was going to react.

"You ?! And Gold ?! Kind friend-friend or kind of small date ?"

"Uh, we didn't talk about it, well, I don't really know. We just made a deal, I asked him a personal question and he told me he would answer if I agreed to have dinner with him." Belle smiled.

"No, but wait, did you talk to him today ?"

"Yes, I was at the park and I saw him with his son and I decided to talk with him, basically ... I know he's not a bad guy and I shouldn't have been angry at him, it wasn't his fault.

"And you ? Do you want it to be a date or a simple dinner ?"

"Frankly I don't know."

"Are you afraid of what he might think ?"

Belle sighed. "Yes."

"You know, well, when i saw them it was at the end of their relationship, but he treated his wife like a queen. She had everything she wanted and according to the rumors she was a real bitch." Ruby left a silence. "You said it yourself, he's not a bad guy, he's just a guy who protects himself, just like you. So if one day you want to try to go further with him, I think you don't risk much."

"It's true." Belle took a deep breath. "He gave me the keys to the library today, so I can work there." Belle's eyes were shining. "I'll be able to get away, one day or another, all this bullshit will be over."

"Waow ! It's not his kind of giving stuff like that to people, frankly I think you caught him in the eye." She was smiling. "When everything will be over, you'll be proud of yourself, babe."

* * *

The next day, Mr. Gold was at school in the Regina office so they could talk about Belle's case."Could you talk to her ?" Asked Regina sitting at her desk in front of Gold, also sitting.

"Yes."

"You explained to her that her internship was canceled ?"

"Yes." Gold was not very comfortable with this subject.

"Can I know why she decided to stop ?"

Gold left a silence. "Uh, we're going to say that, um, I'm a bit of a mess."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It was only for a year Gold, after that I will let your ass off, you don't know how to contain you two minutes ? Do you have to always mistreat people ?"

"That's not it, Regina. I don't think I mistreated her, but to make me forgive, I gave her the keys to the library. That way she can open it again. And, maybe, I didn't ruin everything."

"Waits ? You _gave_ her ?"

"Um yes. I offer her another solution so that she can have a job."

"What do you know, that I don't know ?" Asked the director.

"I can't tell you about it, Regina."

"Okay, it must be serious. What did you do to her ?" She said closing the file she had in front of her and leaning forward.

"Regina, please. I know we say almost everything to each other, but it would hurt her, more than me."

She watched him for a long time.

"You like her, don't you ?"

"Well, she is smart, ambitious, she has character and she's a very beautiful young woman."

"That's not what I asked, Gold."

He ran his hand through his hair, then looked down. He nodded. "But it's just because I want to help her."

"Why ? And help her in what ?"Regina was pressuring him, she wanted to know what happened."It's been a while since you helped someone, I mean except for your son and me." There was a long silence. "You really like her."

Gold took a deep breath."I don't know what I got into, Regina."

"Listen, you're my friend, we haven't always been, but you know that I care about you. I don't want you to suffer any more, okay? It's been pretty hard with Milah, so you'll tell me about it when you're ready. I don't want you to shut up again.

"Thank you."

"Come on, smile a little, you have something planned tonight ?"

"Um yes." Gold cleared his throat.

"Uhuh, you don't want to tell me more, either."

Gold giggled. "You're incredible, huh. You never want to let it go."

"I'm interested in what you do, you did the same thing. Shortly after I started dating Robin, we both ended up as idiots at a meal organized by my mother and you didn't stop with your questions."The two friends laughed at their memory, that's when their relationship began to improve.

Gold stood up. "That's right, and if you want to know everything, I have dinner tonight." He took his cane which was in front of him resting against the desk.

"With whom ?" Regina was surprised.

"Hmm, I think I will not tell you right now." He went out of the office, he could hear her shout his name for him to come back. "I have classes to give, dearie !" He was smiling.

* * *

Ruby had just returned home, she had worked all morning and early afternoon at Granny's. "Belle, are you there ?" She threw her shoes in the small lobby.

"Yes, I just made pasta you want ?"

"Oh ! Beautiful, I'm starving !"Belle brought two plates to the small table in the living room in front of the television. "So, how are you dressing up tonight ?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, I thought put, um, the little blue dress we bought together." Belle looked down.

"You want it to be a date, don't you ?" She was smiling.

"I thought about it all morning and I thought that ... I found him rather attractive and I wanted to learn more about him. That's all."

"Mooh! Belle ! Don't worry, you'll be the prettiest tonight."

They continued to eat. "I spoke with Mary-Margaret, would you like a new evening just between girls this weekend ?"

"Yes, why not.

"Perfect, come on, let's get dressed."

* * *

Gold had just arrived in front of their apartment, with his son. Ruby came to open the door. "Good evening, Mr. Gold and good evening young Baelfire !" Ruby was very smiling.

"Well, I see you're in a good mood, Miss Lucas."

Yes, just like you, come in please."

When he entered, he saw directly Belle, who was standing in the living room. She wore a blue dress matching his tie, the dress was neither too long nor too short. She molded her perfect curves, he could see the beginning of the line of her breasts. His high black heels lengthened her slender legs. There in front of him, she was perfect in his eyes. Gold was open-mouthed, looking at her and his eyes were shining as if he had never seen anything so beautiful. _Splendid._

"Good evening, Belle." Said little Bae. He approached her then gave him a quick hug and then he left very quickly to sit at the table.

"Hello." Belle was smiling, then she turned to Gold, who still hadn't looked away from her. She felt herself blush.

"Mr. Gold?" Ruby called.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, good evening miss French."

"Good evening sir." She said smiling.

They both left the apartment and he offered his arm until his Cadillac. He opened the car door for her, then he went to settle down next to her. _What a gentleman._ Thought Belle. "Where are we going ?" Asked Belle.

"A French restaurant, do you like it ? Or do you prefer something else ?"

"I just love it ! Hmm, the only French restaurant in the area is quite expensive. I wouldn't want-"

Gold interrupted her. "Perfect, I invite." He started the car.

"Besides, it's true that you invite me, but I don't even know your name."

Gold didn't expect her to ask this question. He thought. "Do you want to make another deal ?"

Belle laughed. "Another dinner ?"

"Well, I'll let you, three tries, if you find it there will be no second dinner, if you don't find it, I'll invite you for a second one."

"We didn't even start the first." Belle laughed again.

"It's true. But I'm already having a great time with you."

Belle blushed. "Very good, I accept."

"First try." Gold stared at the road.

"Go for, William."

"No, second."

"Robert ?"

"No, third."

Belle was thinking, she was already having a good time, so maybe she wanted another dinner with him, even though the first one had not really started. She decided to repeat the same name.

"Uh, Robert ?"

Gold turned to her and let out a small laugh. "And no, dearie. We will have the right to a second dinner."

They arrived in front of the restaurant. He got out of the car and went to open the door and offered his arm again, which she gladly took. "Your name then ?"

"Well you'll know it at the second date."

"Is it a date then ?"

He stopped himself. "Excuse me, it's true that we didn't talk about it, maybe I shouldn't have gone ahead."

She was smiling. "No, no problem, I'm fine."

"Perfect." He looked into her eyes. "You're lovely tonight, Miss French."She felt her cheeks blush.

They entered the restaurant and they were accompanied to their table in front of a huge bay window, they could watch the sunset facing the sea.

"That's wonderful."

"Just like you, Miss French."She blushes again.

They sat down. "I think you could call me, Belle." She said.

"I could, yes."

"Here, the menu." The waiter turned to Mr. Gold. "Sir, the chef asks if you want to try our new bottle of red wine just arrived from France."

"Yes of course."The waiter left them.

"Do you know the chef ?"

"Well I own the restaurant, so uh..."

"Oh that's right." She turned her attention to the menu. 'There is no price."

"I have them."

"Sir- I mean, Gold, I wouldn't want to cost too much." Belle felt embarrassed by what she had just said.

"Belle," he took her hand, "if I brought you here, it's because it doesn't bother me. It's not going to make a hole in my wallet." He had a reassuring tone and then let go of Belle's hand.

"Very good, but I'm not very comfortable with that."

Gold laughed. "I can see that."

When the waiter came back, Belle took a filet mignon with mustard and Gold chose to take a small bouillabaisse.

"I fulfilled my part of the contract." Said Belle.

"Oh yes, the question. What was it again ?"

"Why, um, did you look desperate ?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Belle visited the library. Her father is furious that she is trying to rebuild her life. Gold and Belle were having a good time._

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Why, um, did you look desperate ?"

"That was the question." Gold left a silence. "I lost my wife two years ago, Bae's mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Dont be." He took a deep breath. "We weren't happy together. Shortly after Bae's birth, she preferred to leave with another man and a month later I learned that she'd been killed in a car accident. Although she hurt me a lot, I never wished her death."

Belle didn't know what to say, so she took Gold's hand and asked, "Why, uh, why did she leave ?"

"Another question ?" Gold smiled.

In the meantime the dishes let go of her hand, put her back against the back of the chair. "Very well, do you want to make a deal, Mr. Gold?" Belle sported a smirk.

"I see you're learning very quickly Miss French." He smiled. "Okay, why not." He took a sip of wine.

"You ask me a question and then I ask you one, obviously it is necessary to say only the truth."

"Okay." He thought for a moment, he did not want to ruin the good atmosphere. "What's your favorite color ?"

"Hmm," she drank a gorged, "easy question, it's blue."

"Why ?"

"Ah! My turn." She smiled. "What's the worst thing you did ?"

Gold felt uncomfortable. He did a lot of bad things. He made a lot of bad choices. He didn't even know which ones were worse than the others. Before working as a teacher, Gold was a lawyer known for being ruthless, he just wanted to win the case no matter if the person he was defending was guilty or not. He ruined some careers and families. Milah was pleased with him when he was in this profession, but a little before the birth of their child he decided that it was no longer a life for him, that it was too risky. He decided not to talk about his old job. Gold looked down, stared at his hands and cleared his throat. "Um, I would say ... the fact that I was unable to keep my son's mother so that he had a normal life."

Belle didn't expect that answer at all, she thought he was going to talk about the bullshit he did when he was young. "Ah." She left a silence. "I don't think it's your fault, and Bae loves you." She said gently.

"Well, I wasn't a perfect husband and father."

"Why this ?"

"Hmm, my turn." He smiled again. "I don't want to appear too indiscreet or spoil the atmosphere," he said very gently. "But, uh, why did you do this job ?"

Belle got back to her chair. "That's all I knew." She decided to tell the truth but not to dwell on the subject.

"What do you mean ?" Gold gritted his teeth. "How long have you been doing this ? How old were you ?" The more he spoke the more he got angry. He had bent over the table, pressing on his waved her hand to stop him.

"I prefer not to talk about it ... not now anyway."

He sat back down on the backrest. "I am sorry." He closed his let a silence.

"And why did your wife leave ?" Belle was surprised at her soft voice, she was almost whispering.

"For several reasons. At first it went well, she still supported my attentions for her, some of them, and when she got pregnant she told me she couldn't handle a child, but I wanted it, so she kept it. And it did not please her. Then before the birth of our son I changed my professional career. It didn't please her either. But she decided to leave when we discovered that Baelfire was autistic."Gold said it very rarely aloud, Milah had put in his head that it was his fault.

He continued. "I knew that she often had sex with other men, but as long as she remained for the happiness of her son, I didn't care about my happiness. When we knew for Bae, she told me it was because of me, my genes or I don't even know what. She told me that she should never have kept it. When she said that I lost my temper, I don't really know what happened but I grabbed her violently, I didn't hit her but I felt like I really wanted to shut her up, just after Bae started crying, I let her go, then I didn't look at her one more time and in the minutes that followed she prepared her stuff and left with her lover."He lowered his eyes in shame, he didn't want to meet those of Belle.

She didn't know what to say, she was angry with this Milah, not really against Gold even if what he had done to his ex-wife had made her a little scared, she had already suffered this kind of thing. But she found it disrespectful, horrible and violent, more violent than Gold's gesture to her ex-wife. She rubbed her wet eyes and touched his forearm.

"You know what she said is not true, nobody could predict it. I didn't know her but she looked like a nasty woman, at least a woman who didn't deserve a husband like you. And I think, some parents are just not made to have children."

He raised his eyes, he plunged them into the _beautiful_ eyes of Belle. He preferred to repress his emotions. He gave her a sad smile. "Thank you." They had discussed and both of them had eaten only half of their plates. "I hope it didn't cut your appetite."

"No, I still preferred to listen to you." She smiled. "And it's very good by the way."Gold was more and more surprised by Belle, he received attention and she listened to him, he had never known continued to eat in a pleasant silence, sometimes they asked each other questions, just to know their favorite dishes, their favorite books and a lot of banal things, just to get to know each other. They also talked about the library and the apartment, especially the failing did not want dessert and Gold took her home.

Once arrived at the door, Belle stopped. "This next dinner, when would it be ?" She smiled.

"Let's say, in two days ?"

"Perfect ! I enjoyed your company tonight." She said shyly.

"Me too, a lot."They stared at each other in the eyes, they both felt the tension between them but none dared to come forward.

Suddenly the door opened. "Ah! I thought that I smelled a familiar smell in the corner !" Ruby smiled.

"Good evening Miss Lucas."They all entered the apartment, and found the young Bae watching TV. "Everything went well ?" Asked Gold.

"Very good sir. We had fun, I hope you too."Belle rolled her eyes.

"Perfectly good, I think." He smiled and looked at Belle. She smiled at him.

"Dad !" Bae seemed happy.

"Are you okay, my boy ?"

"Yes."

"All right, so we're going home, okay?"

"Okay." Said the little boy.

"Have a good night, sir." Said Ruby.

"You too Miss Lucas, goodbye Belle." He gave her a last look and then left the apartment.

Once the door was closed Ruby exclaimed. "So tell me everything !"

Belle was sitting on the couch, her eyes were shining. "It was perfect ! We were in a great restaurant, we talked a lot about ourselves, I learned a lot about him. He was very gentleman from beginning to the end."

"And the kiss ?!"

"No, Rubes! She gave a small blow to the arm of her friend. "But we have another date in two days." She smiled, it was a big smile.

"Already ?! So it was a real date, then ?"

"Well, yeah. We talked about it just before we arrived at the restaurant. And for the second dinner, it was still a deal but I think we both wanted it." She continued to smile.

"Honestly, Belle, I've never seen you smile so much, you look very happy."

"We'll see, I don't want anything rushed and anyway I don't even know what he wants."

"Seriously? Didn't you see how he looked at you or what ? I thought he was going to eat you and savor you there."

"Stop, Ruby !" She left a silence. "Besides when we were at the restaurant, we were so comfortable that I forgot the episode of the club." She continued to smile

* * *

The next day, Belle left the apartment early to go clean and tidied the library. Ruby had helped her bring some cleaning product, then she left to work at Granny's and left Belle alone to order the things next to the door, but a few moments after her departure Belle heard someone call her.

"Belle !"

She opened the door and discovered Gaston."Ah, hello Gaston what are you doing here ?"

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood with some friends to buy some stuff to eat." He glanced in the library. "Do you need some help ?"

"Well, I was just cleaning and storing the shelves."

"If you want I'll be happy to help you, I could bring my friends, it will go faster."

"Uh, well, if you don't mind why not."

"Perfect, I'll call them, then after we go to the bar, you have no choice but to come." Gaston felt trapped, she had no desire to go to the bar with Gaston, especially if he still wanted to kiss her, but she couldn't refuse his help.A few minutes later, he came back with two other friends.

"Quick presentation, Belle I introduce you to Josh, le fou and Will Scarlet. Come on, guys, we put everything in the trash bags and we clean the floor, if you don't mind Belle I prefer to let you store the books so that you put them as you wish."

 _I don't understand this guy, one day he's nice and the other he pays no attention_. "Good, thank you." Said Belle.

The men began to tidy the room, it was very fast in less than two hours, the room was tidy, cleaned and smelled good. Belle, guided them to where she wanted the tables and shelves. Will suggested taking a coffee machine to his house, saying he didn't like coffee and didn't need it. Belle was happy, the room was as she wished, all she had to do was put the books correctly.

On the other hand, Belle had felt watching by Gaston and Will all along, Josh was too busy watching Gaston. But she decided to act as if she had not seen anything and went out with them and they headed for the Rabbit Hole.

Once there, they were all at a table, Gaston was next to Belle with Will in front of her and Josh in front of his friend. They ordered several shots of tequila and beer for everyone. Belle at first felt uncomfortable, but with the alcohol she was relaxing more and more.

They had been there for a few hours now, and Will hadn't stopped looking at her. "Are you single, Belle ?"

She was drunk. "Yes." Replied Belle.

"Well, no longer for a long time." Said Gaston kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah, you're on the project." Said Will to Gaston.

"Of course, it's the hottest girl !" Will and Gaston laughed.

"Hey ! I'm here, huh!" Belle shouted, laughing too. The alcohol seemed to allow her to accept the words that men could throw at her.

Gaston leaned toward Will to whisper, "I think I'll have my way with her tonight."

Later, Belle wanted to leave and she was even more drunk than before. She had just left the bar, she had had some difficulties and shoved several people. She was surprised when she saw that it was dark outside, she couldn't see clearly what was going on outside. Someone shouted behind her.

"Hey, Belle! I'm driving you back," Gaston smiled and took Belle by the hand, he too had drunk a lot.

"Ok." Belle accepted his hand and pressed against him, he was nice today and the alcohol made her want to get closer to him. They were on the sidewalk but it was empty, Gaston wrapped his arms around Belle, who had her back on his chest and he kissed her neck. _Hmm, it's not that bad,_ thought Belle. No man had really cared for her, but today Gaston had helped her without her asking and he seemed kind to her. Well, thanks to the alcohol, because several times he had put his hand to her buttocks and he had whispered to her, that he wanted to take her violently on the table in front of everyone, but Belle didn't seem to understand anything.

While kissing her in the neck, he took her behind the bar in a small alley and he slammed her against the wall. Gaston's hands went down to take Belle's buttocks, and he pressed them. With his mouth he kissed her, mouth, neck and then he went down into her cleavage. One of his hands went up and pulled hard on her cream t-shirt, he had access to her breasts. "That's good, huh ?"

Belle didn't answer, but felt worse and worse, she was out of control of her body, and she couldn't think properly, but she felt something that made her want to took her right breast in his mouth, he bit bestially over it."Stop, Gaston, please."

"From the first day, I wanted to see how my cock was going to fuck you."He undid his belt and slightly lowered his pants, his other hand went into her was too much for her and suddenly the adrenaline made her regain her spirits, she pushed Gaston with all her strength against the wall in the opposite.

"Stop, Gaston !"

"Certainly not, dirty bitch !"He grabbed Belle by the wrist, but she managed to get out of it quickly.

"You're sick, Gaston, don't approach me anymore." She ran away.

He pulled up his pants and stood against the wall, he was too drunk to run after her. He whispered to himself. "You're going to suffer, bitch. Nobody throws me like this and even less a slut."


	8. Chapter 8

_Belle and Gold have come to know each other. Belle cleaned the library with the help of Gaston, who later assaulted her but managed to escape._

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Gold had just got up, he was in a good mood. Two days ago he had had a wonderful evening with Belle, he missed her but he knew that today he was going to see her again for their second dinner. He dressed for the day, as usual with a black suit and he decided to put a red tie. He went down to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. His son also arrived in the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Well slept, my boy ?"

"Yes, dad and ... and you ?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty good." Gold smiled. "Do you want me to make you breakfast or do you want to have one with Ruby ?"

"I want, um, waffles."

"Granny's it is, go get dressed."

"Okay, are you helping me ?"

"If you want." The man smiled again, anything he could share with his son, made him happy.

* * *

Arrived at Granny's, Gold went around the restaurant to enter from behind with Baelfire. He didn't want anyone to find out he had a son. He found Ruby sitting, she was sending messages.

"Hello Miss Lucas. I'm here to drop Bae."

She jumped, and then smiled. "Oh, hello sir. That's right, excuse me I was focused."

"No worries, I'll leave you."Gold went to the door and before he could get out, he heard Ruby.

"Uh, wait !" Ruby was a little embarrassed.

Gold was surprised. "What is it ?"

"Um," she lowered her head. "Something happened last night, it concerns Belle."

"What ?" Gold squeezed his jaw very hard but remained indifferent. "What do you mean ?"

"I don't know how to tell you, and I think it's not for me to do it. And I don't even know if she wants you to know, but I don't want her to be alone today. Could she join you in your shop ? She's really not good."

He did not expect that at all. "Uh, yes of course. I planned to stay there all day, a little company won't hurt me."

"Thank you, Mr Gold." Ruby went out and went to join his shop which was not far from the restaurant.

* * *

After two hours of cleaning and repairing some trinkets in his back shop, he heard the bell from the front door ring.

"Um, Gold ?"

He came out from behind the curtains. He found Belle, dressed in slim jeans that made her legs look long and thin, a white T-shirt, a blue vest, and a little black jacket. She had her arms crossed, she seemed to be cold. She was very pale.

"Belle ?" Gold looked at her worriedly.

"Uh, I don't bother ?" Her voice was shaking.

"Not at all." He smiled and held out his arm. "Come in the back shop."

She hesitated. After a few seconds she passed Gold and went behind the curtains, she did not wait, she slumped directly on the bed. Gold looked at her, she stared at the floor. He decided to go take a chair and he sat down in front of her.

"Um, Miss Lucas told me something had happened to you ?" He used a reassuring was still staring at the floor, sitting on the bed, her arms crossed, as if to protect herself. She was curled up on her, her elbows leaning on her thighs.

Gold hesitated, but he slowly approached his hand to hold Belle's. Suddenly her eyes stared at their hands and she began to cry, covering her face with her hands. He then chose to sit next to her and took him in his arms. He whispered reassuring words in his several long minutes, Belle gradually calmed down. She was bending over Gold's arms. She sat up and whispered, "I'm sorry, you definitely have work." She sniffed.

"Don't be sorry, Belle. You can stay if you feel the need, I was almost done anyway." It was a lie but he preferred to take care of Belle rather than work.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"That's it, I prefer to see that." He said smiling back, he released her and stood up. "Do you want tea ?"

"Um, yes." Her voice was still shaking.

Gold went a little further to make tea, " you can surround yourself with the blanket, if you want." He said, pointing to the blanket she was sitting did as he said. He arrived with two cups in his hands, he handed her one, which she took.

"You want to talk about it ?"

 _I don't know if it's a good idea. Maybe he's just like him, and want to take advantage of me. Maybe it's just like all the other men I met. Maybe ... not._

She nodded. Gold decided to let her take her time. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and looked at her cup.

"L-last night I decided to go for a drink with what I thought was a friend. Everything was going well at first, I met other people. Then when I went out ..." Belle started crying again. "I had drunk too much, I think. I just thought he was nice, I trusted him a bit." She calmed down again. "He joined me outside, telling me he wanted to take me home. I didn't have all my head and- and he started to kiss my neck, and then he wanted a lot more."

Gold could not hear more. He then took her in his arms. "Shh, you're safe now, okay?" He stroked her hair, squeezing his jaw tightly.

"You, um, you don't blame me ?" She looked him in the eyes, with her big blue eyes, they had redden because of her tears.

"Why should I blame you ?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, I thought you were going to be furious ... or that I was going to disgust you." She looked down.

"No, not at all, Belle. Look at me." She obeys. "What happened is not your fault, and I could not be furious with you. Never."

She turned to take him in her arms, and dropped the cup she had in her hand. She leaned over to pick her up."I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It's chipped."Gold smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Belle, it's just a cup. I'm going to clean that up."He got up and cleaned the tea on the floor and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Why are you nice to me ? Well, I mean, why don't you find me repulsive ? Despite the situation of our meeting."

Gold didn't move anymore. Suddenly he felt embarrassed. But he wanted to tell her the truth. He scratched his head. "Um," he cleared his throat. "I don't really know how to tell that to you ... but uh, you changed my life... a bit." It was his turn to fix the floor.

Belle was surprised. "Oh ?"

"I explained my story to you with my ex-wife. During our life together, I did everything for her, she had absolutely everything she wanted. I wanted her to be happy or at least satisfied. She was asking a lot of attention, so I brought her a lot. But she, on the other hand, did not give much in return. It wasn't that I was expecting anything but I realized that we didn't share anything, it was only for her."

He wiped his forehead. "When we had sex, I wanted her to be satisfied too, except that she told me she was not, um, she often humiliated me. So, of course, she didn't give me attention on that, either. Um, I had never been to Zelena's club, she had invited me there, but that's not my thing. But on the night of my birthday, I went to a bar that was not far away, I don't really know what made me go in this club, but we can both see that I there was. When I saw you, I thought you were beautiful."

Belle blushed. "When we had, um, this 'moment', even if it was just your job, you were there for me. And I never had that feeling before. I don't know why but I felt like I was important. Although the next day I didn't remember anything, I still had that feeling in me, I didn't know how or why, but what I didn't forget was that someone had been there for me ... And after that I wanted to spend more time with my son." He left a silence. "I felt better, because ... I had this feeling that someone wanted me."

Gold had just confessed everything to Belle and he noticed that his hands were shaking, it had been a long time since he had revealed anything about his life, but he trusted her.

Suddenly she got up, sat on Gold's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear, she smiled.

After a few moments, he pushed her back, slightly, to look into her eyes. "Thank you, for what ?"She didn't answer.

They looked at each other in the eyes, those of Belle were still red, her mouth was open, just asked to be didn't know which of them took the first step, but after a while looking at each other, their lips touched and they plunged into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Initially the kiss was sweet, even a little hesitant on the side of Belle who was not very experienced. Then she felt the tongue of Gold caressing her lips, he was delicate, she then opened the access. He guided her with his tongue, while exploring her mouth, they discovered each other. He heard a small moan. She bit his lower lip, and without realizing, he growled. The hands of the young brunette were in the hair of his former client while those of Gold were on one of the cheeks of his beautiful and the other on her hip so that she was as close to him as possible. Their kiss had become passionate.

They broke apart for lack of air. Gold felt the excitement mounted in him, so he moved a little on his chair so that she wouldn't feel anything. Suddenly Belle realized something else, and got up.

"Oh, your leg ! You're hurt ?!" She put her hand on her mouth.

Gold was still stunned by what had happened but if he was frank; yes he was in pain."Not at all." He felt embarrassed sat down on the little bed in front of him. "Um, do you still want to go to dinner tonight?" Gold asked.

"Not you ?" Belle was surprised. "You regret what just happened?"

"No no ! But I thought you regretted it." He lowered his eyes.

She took his hand. "No I do not regret at all, and if I had to do it again, I'll do it again willingly." She smiled.

"Oh yes ?" He gave her a seductive smile, and brought Belle's hand to his lips.

"We'll see, tonight." She blushed and continued to smile and then got up. "It's getting late, I'm going to get ready." She left a silence. "Thank you Gold... for listening to me and not judging." She said shyly.

It was his turn to get up. "You can tell me everything, Belle, I will always listen to you. See you tonight."

"See you tonight." She smiled for him one last time and left the store.

When he heard the doorbell ring, announcing the departure of the pretty brunette, Gold rushed to his didn't need to ask Belle, he already knew who was that son of a bitch who had hurt her.

He dialed a number. "Dove, I have a job for you ... All right, you'd have to bring me back Gaston ... Thank you, I'll need it for tomorrow." And he hung up.

* * *

Ruby went to open the door of his apartment. "Good evening, Mr. Gold!" She looked very cheerful.

"Good evening, Miss Lucas." He crossed the front door and saw his son. "Did you have a good day with Ruby?"

"Yes !" Replied the boy. "We are going home, already ?"

"No, son." He stroked his child's hair. "I came to get Miss French." They smiled.

"Okay." Bae ran to the couch.

"Good evening sir." Belle said, coming behind him, and smiling at wore a dark blue skirt that marked her waist, she came a little above her knees and a small white blouse, accompanied by high black heel. She had just put on enough makeup.

"Hello Miss." He held out his arm and took it. They left the apartment.

"Have a good evening." Ruby shouted, closing the door.

Like the last time, he opened the door of his car and installed Belle inside. He then rounded the car to join her.

"So ? Where are we going ?" Belle asked.

"Hmm, I thought we could go to an Italian restaurant, _Pasta Divina_."

"I like it !" She smiled and leaned towards him to put a nice kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Once at their table, again with a sunset in the background, which led to the forest, they both ordered pasta, pesto for Gold and Tagliatelle with smoked salmon for Belle. They were served with white wine. Gold then asked for a glass of water, remembering who could not drink, but didn't forbid Belle to do so, if she wanted to.

"You're irresistible tonight." He lowered his head. "I mean as usual but-"

"Don't worry, I get it." She smiled. "You are very attractive." She was becoming shy.

"Apparently, neither of us is used to compliments."

"I think so." She left a silence. "But, I would like to know, precisely, the name of this attractive man before me." She said with a big smile.

He laughed slightly. "Oh, that. Well, I must admit, I lied to you." His smile turned into a little grimace.

"Oh ?" She was confused.

"Uh, I already wanted a second dinner with you, so I pretended you didn't find my name, but as you said it twice, I felt reassured, that maybe you wanted it too.

"Yes, I wanted to." Belle laughed. "So I found it?"

"Yes, my name is Robert." He felt relieved, she wasn't angry.

"I like it, it suits you well." She took his hand, when suddenly at that moment, once came up behind him.

"Gold !" The woman kissed his cheek furiously. "How are you ?!"

He turned his gaze, and recognized right away, Regina. "Uh, I'm fine and you?"

"Perfectly good, I just arrived, I'm sitting not far behind with Robin, and you, you're with-" she turned to Belle. "Uh, miss French ?" Regina was not really surprised, she turned to Gold again. "I knew it ! Well, well, I'll leave you, huh."

Even before Robert could answer, she had already left. He turned to look at the young brunette."It was expeditious," he said.

Belle wore a small smile, very seductive. "Did you tell her about me?" She drank a mouthful of wine.

"Uh-um, once." He scratched his head and drank some water.

She bit her lower lip. "Can I ... know what you told her ?"

He let out a small laugh. "She asked me why you left, I didn't tell her anything, obviously. I then told her that I had offered you the library. She was surprised because she knows that I never give anything without making a deal, except for you. So she concluded, that I liked you ...very much."

"And, is she right?"

He lowered his head and answered shyly. "Yes. Yes, otherwise I won't have told you so much about me. Even if you don't know everything, you already know a small part. On the other hand, I would like, if you want it of course, to know a little more about you." He asked waiter arrived with their dish, he deposited them and left immediately.

Belle plunged her fork into her plate. After a few minutes of silence, she answered. "I know, I don't speak much, because I'm afraid of my past." She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "It wasn't a happy one, I would like to forget it. I would like to start a new life here in Storybrook."

"I'm not very happy with my past either. I did horrible things. I've inflicted horrible things on hundreds of people, and I'm not proud of it. But the best way to move on is to accept it. Even if it's not a happy past. I don't want to force you at all, maybe later you'll agree to tell me about it." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly.

"For what ?"

"Thank you, to listen to me, to be there for me. You shared things in your life with me and it helps me ... it helps me to open up a little more. You are so calm and reassuring. I love being with you. I feel ... we understand each other easily. Aside from Ruby, I've never been close to anyone, well, if my mother, but she passed away a long time ago."

He took her hand and carried it to his lips. "I'm sorry for your mother. And I'm glad you like spending time with me." He let go of her hand, and decided to change the conversation. "How do you like that?" He nodded towards the dish in front of her.

"Extremely good. You touched a sore spot by choosing an Italian restaurant."

"I am very happy."They continued talking about everything and nothing, especially books, when they decided to get up to leave. Gold noticed that Regina had already left the restaurant.

They arrived at the bottom of the building, they were still in the car. "Would you like to eat at my place one night? Belle asked."

"A third dinner?" He smiled.

"Well, yes, I cook well and I would like to make you taste, and in addition I will have less the impression to cost you."

He took her hand very quickly. "Hey, I know it may sound like a lot of money for some, but not for me. And I prefer to spend it with you, with a good meal, rather than spend it in whiskey, with only company, myself."

"Okay, but I still want to make you eat." She smiled.

"So, I accept it with pleasure."He got out of the car, taking his cane, which was in the back seat, and opened the door for Belle. They arrived in front of the apartment.

They both felt a tension, a kind of force that drew them towards each other. And it was Belle who took the first step. Very quickly she put her hands on Gold's cheeks and crushed her wet lips against his. He opened his mouth to let their tongues dance, he could still taste the white wine she had drunk at the restaurant. He left her mouth to draw a line of kisses on Belle's jaw. Then he came to her neck. He could hear the little moans from the young woman. He put one of his hands on her waist, the other holding his cane. He continued until he reached her earlobe, which he bit down slightly. They both felt like they were in a bubble when they heard someone clear her throat.

"Ruby!" Belle said turning to her hold her laugh and went straight back to the apartment.

Robert dropped his eyes, when he felt Belle's hand on his chin that made him look up to those blue eyes. "Thank you. Belle said, Gold was confused but said nothing. "See you soon then ?" She smiled.

He nodded, then Baelfire came out of the apartment. "Let's go ?" Said the boy. "Goodbye Belle."They both headed for the exit, without a last look for Belle.

The latter returned to join her friend, who was jumping on the couch. "So ? Explain !"

"Well, we had a great dinner, and well ... That, happened." Belle was a little embarrassed.

"Yes, but how was it? The kiss !"

"It was ... intense." She nibbled her lip and smiled.

"Does he kiss well ?"

"Ooh! Yes ! More than well. But it was weird afterwards, I hope I didn't scare him." Belle was uncertain.

* * *

The next day, Gold went to Storybrook Harbor to join Dove.

Good morning, Dove."They shook hands.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. I did what you ask me, it should not be long before he wakes up. He's in the shed 53.

"Very well, thank you. It was easy ?"

"Just a little heavy to carry."Gold chuckled.

He then nodded and walked to the was dark and wet. The shed was gigantic. He passed through several doors, until he found himself in front of the one he wanted. On the other side, there was a completely soundproof room, with just two chairs and a table.

"Who's here ?!" Gaston's voice trembled. His clothes were dirty and he had a black bag on his head. He was tied to a chair, at the ankles and wrists.

"Hello." Gold had just crossed the door, calmly.

"Who are you ?! And why am I here ?!"

He walked over to him and sat in the chair just opposite Gaston's, they were separated by a table. "If you answer my questions, I will answer yours. You're lucky, I'm in a good mood."

"I know that voice!" Gaston was even more scared.

"Without a doubt. Well, first question: why did you attack, Belle?"

Gaston didn't answer, but trembled even more. Gold then slammed his cane violently on the table. "I can't ... I can't say it ... please!"

"Why can't you?" He had a very threatening voice.

"Please ... I will not say anything, I swear, free me." Gaston was crying.

"As long as you have not answered my questions, you will stay here. Why are you interested in Belle French?"Gold got up and hit Gaston in the knee with his cane. The latter screamed.

"He asked me to! Stop! ... Please"

Robert calmed down. "Who asked you to? I want names." Gold's head was only inches from Gaston's.

The young man breathed very hard and very quickly. He tried to calm down. "Her father." He said in a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gold and Belle are getting closer and closer. Robert is looking for information from Gaston, who gave him a big revelation._

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"Her father." He whisped.

"Her father ?" Gold didn't understand. "What do you mean ?" The young man didn't answer, Robert lost his patience and screamed. "Why would her father want her to suffer ?!"

To Gold's astonishment, Gaston laughed.

"So you do not know anything about her, do you?" He laughed even more. "She had you with her blue eyes, you got lost in it, but she is the biggest whore. You will end up seeing it too. Her father saw it, she is just like her mother."

The older, got up and threw the table against the wall, he wanted to kill Gaston. It was his only goal. But he calmed down quickly enough. He didn't have enough informations yet. For now, Gaston had to stay alive.

"You'll stay here... for now. After a while you'll end up talking, and you'll regret not doing it sooner, dearie." Gold went to the door, but just before leaving he heard Gaston.

"She sucks well, hun?" He could hear it, he was smiling. He knew he shouldn't react, but he went back to the young man and hit his cane hard on his head.

Gold left.

* * *

Belle was in the library. _Her library_. Everything was now stored as she wanted. Everything was clean, it smelled good. She had a counter near the entrance, there are more tables than before, and there is a good distinction between the 'child' and 'adult' sections. She felt good. She felt alive. She went outside and hung a large sign, saying: _The library is open_.

She went back to her counter, behind her computer. It did not even take 15 minutes for customers to arrive. The first was Leroy.

"Hello." Said Belle smiling.

"Yo." Answered Leroy. "It feels good to see the library open." He looked around. "Wow! You have changed the place, it's not bad."

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

Dr. Hopper came right behind Leroy.

"It's very warm now."

The two men then go around the library. During this time, some children also came and ran around. A child came in last and behind him was someone Belle knew.

"Hello, Miss French."

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, can I help you?"

"I imagine that Roland will make his way alone, but I am especially here to talk to you, we haven't had much opportunity."

"Ah yes." Belle was embarrassed.

"Are you dating ?" Regina asked very directly.

"Uh, by dating, you mean..?"

\- I mean, dating.."

"We have already had several dates, but for now, it doesn't go further. We get along very well, and we like to talk and spend time together." Belle's gaze lit up by talking about Gold.

"For the moment ?" Regina was skeptical.

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't know the reason of why you stop your internship, but if you make him suffer, you will regret it. So before doing anything with him, well if it's not already done, think carefully."

Belle felt attacked. "Excuse me, but nothing has happened yet, I do not see the problem."

"I know girls of your kind.."

"Of my kind !?" The young brunette started to get angry. "What are you talking about ?"

"You seemed perfectly normal at first, but when you stopped your internship, I did my research, I know where you are working now and most importantly, I know who you are working for."

"Mrs. Mills, please, I'm just trying to get out of this situation, I don't want to work for your sister anymore!" Belle felt her tears rise.

"Do you use Gold ?"

"Not at all. I avoided any contact with him at the beginning.."

"Why ?"

"He was a client there."

Regina was didn't know at all, she was shocked. She was silent. While Belle was hiding her face in her hands. Fortunately they whispered and no one paid attention to their discussion.

"That's why you stopped." Regina concludes.

"Yes," sniffed Belle. "He didn't remember it at first, so I was counting on it, but your sister, Zelena, met us at the wedding, and she told everything.

"That's my sister... Well, I'm sorry for talking to you like that, Miss French. But I really wish Gold didn't have to suffer anymore, you understand."

"Yes, of course, you are his best friend." Belle smiled, she knows Ruby would be able to do the same thing as Regina right now. "I don't know where it will take us but for the moment I'm fine with him.

"Very well." Regina winked. "Thank you for taking care of the library, I see this place has changed, I hope that, this can help you out."

"Thank you." Said Belle.

* * *

Ruby slammed the door of the apartment and went to collapse in the sofa, right next to Belle.

"So ? First day ?"

"Pretty good. Ruby, this is the first time I made money, with something other than my body." Belle smiled, it was a smile full of light.

"I'm really happy for you, Belle." They took each other in their arms. "Do you have some news of Gold?"

"No, I texted him this morning, but I still have no answer. I told you that I tought he was weird when he left last night."

"He's maybe just a little bit lost, it's normal. And I don't think it's the kind of guy enjoying beeing catch kissing a pretty young lady." Ruby said playfully.

"Stop it !" Belle laughed and felt her phone vibrate.

"Ah! When we talk about the wolf." Said Ruby. "It's him ?" She went off looking for two ice creams and two spoons.

"Yes. He wrote :

 _Yes, I slept well, I hope you too. For dinner, why not tomorrow night, if you do not mind. I already want to see you._

"Mooh he is too sweet, finally he answers you." Ruby laughed a little.

Belle laughed. "Yes he's cute." She took the ice cream Ruby handed her. "Thank you." She replied:

 _Tomorrow, I'm fine, I can't wait. I have to talk to you about something else too :/_

"Tomorrow, I'll go talk with Zelena. Since she is still not aware, that I stop."

"Good idea."

Then Belle and Ruby had a quiet evening, watching shows and eating ice cream. Belle realized that she often thought of Gold.

* * *

The next day, Belle went to the strip club, it was still closed to the client. But she knew that Zelena would be there already, to prepare the evening.

"Hello, Zelena."

"Hey, Belle!" They took each other in their arms. "I missed you, what happened?"

"So,I have a new job, so I want to stop working here."

"Oh no ! You had so much talent."

"Sorry, but I prefer to change." Belle felt a little embarrassed.

"Because of what happened at the wedding?"

"No no not at all."

"How is he doing ? Gold?"

"Well, I think." Belle smiled.

"Is there something between you two?" Zelena became suspicious and her smile disappeared.

"Yes, well hum.. we had some dates." She smiled again.

"Hmm yeah, well go away, I have something else to do."

"Uh, all right.' Belle was confused but didn't ask more than that, and left the club to go home.

"She wants to steal my guy, that bitch." Said Zelena, she decided to send a message to Gold.

 _I need to see you tomorrow if it's possible?_

He answered quickly.

 _Okay. I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

"So, Belle, I'll go get the kid at Gold and then I'll go to Jefferson, to leave you alone. Call me if you have a problem." Ruby smiled, and then gave Belle a kiss on her cheek.

"Perfect, thank you for leaving me your apartment, Ruby."

"Don't worry, it makes me happy, see you soon." Ruby went out.

Belle was busy making food and setting a beautiful table. She decided to prepare salmon in foil, with cherry tomatoes, and salad. For dessert she made a raspberry bavarois.

After an hour and a half, she heard the bell ring at the door, she went to open. But just before she hesitated. _Can I kiss him or not?_ Thought Belle. She opened and smiled.

"Good evening Belle." Gold returned a smile, he had a hand behind his back.

"Good evening, Rob." She walked towards him.

"Hmm, Rob? I like." Just after he finished his sentence, Belle's lips caressed his. Belle wrapped her arms around her neck and stroked her hair. Their tongues met again. Both were moaning.

"I thought a lot about you yesterday." She says.

"Me too." He smiled, a sincere smile she could see. "Take it, it is for you." He handed her what he had behind his back.

"Roses ?! They are beautiful." She took the bouquet and smelt it. "Thank you very much, come in, sit down, I'll go get a vase."

"It smells good. What is it ?" He was sitting on the couch.

"Thank you, so the dish is called: Love of salmon in foil." She smiled, and went to sit next to him.

"I like it, I see that you like the salmon a lot." He smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

It pleased Belle, that he remember it. She really felt that he was interested in her, as a person.

"I opened the library yesterday." She smiled. "And then, uh, Regina came."

"Ah?" Gold didn't really know if it was good or bad.

"She wanted to protect you."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, she didn't want me to hurt you, if anything happens between us. And she did some research on me, and she knows what happened ... between us, um, before."

"Ah." He was silent.

"But it's okay, everything went well in the end, she just wanted to know what was happening between us I think..." She smiled.

"So, uh.." He seemed unsure of himself. "Well, you still want to try something ?"

She kissed him, and caressed his cheek. She then put her forehead against his.

"Of course, I want to try. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Alright." He smile.

Her phone alarm rang.

"The dish is ready." She stood up.

"Do you want some help ?"

"No need everything is ready."

She arrived with the dish and served them both, then she sat in front of him. They started to eat.

"How is Baelfire?"

"He is fine." He talk a lot about you."

"He is so nice and cute. Wel... a bit like his father." She blushed.

He stopped eating.

"This is the first time, that someone say my name and say 'cute' in the same sentence."

"Oh, well, you didn't hear it when I said it to Ruby."

"Anyway, I told you how beautiful you were tonight?"

"I don't think so, but it's nice to know." She blushed even more, it it was possible.

"Do you feel good in the library?"

"Yes it's wonderful, I went to see Zelena today. It had been a while that I've been to the club, but I still wanted to tell her in person, that I stopped."

"Ah ? Did she say anything about me ?"

"How do you know ?" He was silent. "Did you ... uh, did you sleep with her ?" Belle was horrified.

"No no not at all. But today she sent me a message telling me that she had to see me. I don't know why, but I just made the link, between your visit and the message." He took her hand. "It never happened anything with Zelena. But she always wanted to."

She tight her hand around his. "Okay. Sorry I thought..." She was silent. "I hope I'm not a desperate soul." She was looking into his eyes.

He got up and made her get up. She did not really understand why.

"Belle, you're not a desperate soul at all. I appreciate you as you are, I love being with you and laughing with you. I feel good. And I hope you feel the same. And know that I will never push you to do something you don't want to do." He kissed her softly, their fingers intertwined. "And the dish is delicious, you cook verywell. I can't miss my chance with amazing cooker." He said playfully.

Belle laughed. "You haven't tasted the dessert... yet." She winked.

Her words directly stimulated his male place, he knew he should not. _She's probably not ready, calm down._

"I look forward to it." He smiled shyly.

After the meal, which went relatively well, talking a little about everything and nothing. They would settle on the couch. They decided to go with a glass of champagne, setting on the coffee table.

"The dessert was really delicious."

He kissed her. One of her hands was in Belle's hair and the other on her hip, the kiss became and he wanted her sooo closer to.

Belle also wanted to be very close to him, so she decided to sit on his thighs. Her arms were tight around his neck. He let a groan. The kiss became more and more a need of each other. Belle needed to catch her breath, but continued kissing his cheek, jaw, and neck. She bit him just enough to leave a few marks.

Gold grunted, he felt that his erection was becoming more and more uncomfortable for him, his pants had become too tight. He was still trying to hide it.

Belle continued on the other side of his neck, while Gold stroked her back, hips and then ... he stopped. He didn't dare to touch her anymore. He left a last kiss on her mouth. And then tried to move a bit so that Belle doesn't feel his erection.

She was still on his thighs, her arms around his neck. But he shouldn't forget his purpose.

"You are really beautiful, Belle. You parents must be proud." He leaned over to the table to get his drink. Belle did the same.

"I look very much like my mother. She smiled.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, look." She showed him a black and white picture, on a beach there was a woman who looked happy, she was playing with a ball, next to her, a little girl, who was probably Belle.

"It's true that you looks like her. Your mother was beautiful too."

Belle blushed.

"And your father ?" Robert felt Belle stiffen. "We don't have to talk about it if you do not want to."

Belle lowered her head.

"It's just that he hurt me a lot. But you could not really know. As I told you the first time, working at the club is all I knew. She took a deep breath. I don't want to dwell on it tonight, but I think you have the right to know if we want to start anything together." She closed her eyes. "When I lived with my father in Australia, he always had money problems, he gambled and drank a lot. I never saw him going to work, and I didn't understand, how can we have money at home, while my parents were not working. But I was just a little girl so I didn't ask too many questions either. But later, I understood.

Gold clenched his jaw.

"He used my mother." Belle held back her tears and looked in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"He was using my mother." Belle held back her tears and looked around. "She was a truly extraordinary woman, full of life." She left a silence, to contain herself. "And he destroyed her." Belle looked up to meet Gold's. She could see anger and disgust, _disgust towards me?_

Gold saw in her eyes tears that did not fall, sadness, anger and disappointment. She also had been destroyed by a few long minutes of silence, Belle got up to go get a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoiled the mood," she said.

He got up to join her, and took her in his arms."It's not your fault." He put his chin on the top of Belle's head. "Your life hasn't been easy, and I am sorry to have talked about it. But I wanted to get to know you ... any part of your life. I will never judge you."

Belle felt relieved, she didn't want him to find her repulsive. "Thank you." She smiled, her eyes were still red.

She released herself slightly from his grip, and began a very soft kiss, Belle's hands moved very slowly in Gold's hair and subtly scratch his head, which made Gold growl. Belle really liked Robert's responses to her. Then one of her hand went on his tie and tried to undo it, he didn't realize it, she continued, dropping the tie to the ground, she opened the buttons of his suit vest, then the top his shirt. He understood what was going on and suddenly stopped kissing her.

"Belle..." He whispered, he had a question in his gaze. _Does she really want me?_ She answered it by kissing him again. Gold lowered himself, while kissing her, and put all his strength on his good leg to be able to carry her onto the table, he put her down, delicately. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and hugged him. There was no doubt, she could feel his erection. She made a movement of the pelvis, he felt it directly on his crotch and let out a groan. He went down to kiss her, lick her, bite her neck. One of Gold's hands passed beneath Belle's blouse, he stroked her hip, then climbed very slowly ... and then nothing.

"Wow ! Don't look, boy !" Exclaimed Ruby who put her hand in front of Bae's eyes. Gold stepped back directly from Belle and closed his shirt, while Belle put her blouse back on properly."I'm going to the room with the little one while waiting ... um." Ruby left.

Belle laughed, and Robert smiled shyly at her, rubbing his forehead."Sorry, I got carried away." He said, got down from the table and took his hand.

"We got carried away." She smiled at him. "But it doesn't matter. It's just the second time that she surprises us." Belle looked innocent. He laughed.

"I hope she won't bore you with her questions."

"Oh, even if she hasn't surprised us, she would have asked me anyway. Besides, I like to talk about you," she said shyly.

He kissed her. "I'm glad." He smiled. "Thank you for this excellent evening, Belle."

"It's good ?! Can we come back ?!"

"Yes !" Said Belle laughing. She looked at Gold. "I will accompany you." She led him to the door, and leaned to take Bae in her arms.

"Thank you, Belle."

"Thanks... for what ?" She asked confused.

The little boy didn't answer, but took his father by the hand.

Belle got I see you soon ? Asked Belle."

"I hope so. I have a few things to do in the coming days, but I will let you know." He smiled tenderly at her.

"Okay." They kissed.

Gold and his son left. Belle closed the door.

"So it was good ?!" Ruby asked excitedly for her friend.

"Of course ! it was good." Belle collapsed on the sofa. "I like him, I could spend all my evenings with him, we're never short of things to say to each other, he is tender, understanding, attentive, intelligent, cultured. But he also has this attractive beast inside of him and-

"Hey! I'm fine, I understand. He's your perfect man." Ruby shouted, langhing.

Belle's eyes were shining. "Yeah, maybe. Well, for the moment it's perfect. I hope I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, Belle." Ruby took her in his arms.

"He knows about my father, well a bit of it." Said Belle suddenly.

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, I made him understand what he did to my mother."

"How did he react ?"Ruby asked, worry.

"He looked pissed off, but not against me. I think it was against my father. He didn't reject me. He was very understanding. He didn't judge me."

"An evening full of emotions?"

"Indeed." Belle smiled.

* * *

Robert got out of school, classes had just finished, he went to his car and left for the port of Storybrook. Once there, he met Dove.

"Hello sir."They shook hands.

"Hello, how did he behave?"

"Like a kid."

"I see. Thanks, Dove."Gold got in the hangar.

Gaston was still on his chair, the table had been returned to him and the other chair was also in its place again. He could see fresh blood stains on his t-shirt. Gaston's head was still covered.

"Hey! Someone's there ?!" Gaston coughed.

Gold walked over to him."So ? Have you thought about what information you should give me?"

"Yes." Gaston's breathing was very strong.

 _What could Dove have done to him?_ "Alright, I'm listening to you." Gold sat down across from him.

"Her father wants her to stay the whore she is-"Gold tapped hard with his cane on the table."Sorry!" Gaston began to cry and drool. "But these are his words ! Please !"Gold doesn't say anything.

"He thinks that, here in this country, she will be able to make more money, prostitutes are paid more here. We are supposed to take it from her, then give it to her father so he can come too... So he can start his prostitution business again. But-but we told him that she was in strip and not prostitution and that she was also trying to change her life... You have no idea how much money he owes us. So his daughter is his only hope."

"Who is it: Us?"

"That's what I can't tell you." He started to cry again.

"It is your father, huh?"Gaston bowed his head."You are really pathetic. Your father too. How did they know each other?"

The young man sighed very hard, taking big breaths each time, while crying."We were in Australia for a while. I was young ... but I remember everything." Gaston's voice had become a whisper. "You don't know what they made us do, when we are only 6 years old. And what they show us. And how much we suffer..." He whispered even more, as if he didn't want to admit to himself what he had... lived. "My mother has done the same as Belle's mom... And I had to watch it. I was constantly told that this is how we treat women."

Gold doesn't say anything. He rubbed his head. Then got up and left, while Gaston continued to cry.

He got back in his car, then suddenly hit his steering wheel. _What have I gotten into, damn! How can they do this to children! And then, Belle ... she is so kind, loving, intelligent, adorable ... she is a ray of sunshine, how can they do that to her ... She cannot go back there, I cannot leave her._ He picked up her phone and sent a message to Belle:

 _I miss you. Can you drop by the shop as soon as you're done ?_

She replied immediately:

 _Yes I will finish in 30 minutes, I miss you too._

* * *

Belle was happy, she had received a message from her ... _boyfriend_. She missed him! She felt loved by him and wanted, everything she always wanted from someone. And he missed her in return. She felt like two magnets people, that they were meant to meet and be together. She entered the shop, she heard voices coming from the back room. It was Gold and another woman who, it seems, wanted to seduce him.

"How are you doing right now?" She said, stroking Gold's suit jacket.

He took her wrist."I'm fine thank you." He replied dryly.

She got closer. "I mean, sexually speaking." She bit her lower lip.

He stepped back. "It's going very well too, thank you for worrying." He said wryly and letting go of his wrist.

"Are you -that- good with Belle?"

"Yes." He didn't want to dwell on the subject, at least not with this person.

"I thought she was going to be more _prude_ than that, she never wanted to go further than a blowjob-

"Zelena !" He warned her.

"Sorry, well I admit I'm a little jealous."

"I'm flattered, but I'm fine with her, well,.. I don't know if she considers us as 'us'.

"What do you mean ? Isn't that serious?"

 _Fuck it! I couldn't shut my mouth, huh!_

"Well, Zelena."

"Okay, okay.. I understand, my little angel. I'm leaving, I tried, that's all."Zelena opened the ! Belle !" Zelena laughed and left the shop.

Gold smiled shyly at him."You are there since-"

"Long enough." She walked over her, put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and kissed her."Hello, and yes I consider us as 'us'." She smiled.

I'm glad you are here."

"After such a short time ?" She smiled playfully.

"If you find it invasive you-"

She interrupted him, by kissing him. _He's so insecure, it breaks my heart._ Thought Belle. She needed to be wanted by someone and Gold gave her just that.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but how have you felt since you left the club?" Gold became embarrassed. "Well, I asked that because Zelena was there, but I mean that-"

"Shh." Belle put a finger to his lips to silence him, then smiled at him. "I'm much better, I feel better about myself, I like what I do at the library, I like spending time with a certain man and with a certain little boy." She left a silence. "So far, I've never been so happy and light and free and it's all thanks to you. So thank you, thank you very much."

"Is the guy, you're talking to, has some weird hats ? I saw you with him at the library when I got to the shop."

Belle giggle."No, it's not Jefferson." She stroked his hair. "He's the man in front of me." She smiled.

He smiled at her, then kissed her."I have something to ask you."

"Very well." She put her arms around his neck and leaned back slightly to look at his face.

"Regina and her husband will come eat at home tomorrow." He looked a little hesitant. "I wanted to know if you wanted to join us ?"

"Of course, I would love that." She said smiling.

"Perfect, Baelfire will be there too."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Belle was happy and nervous, at the same time. She had a date with Gold… at _his place_ , and with _Regina_. Yesterday after he offered to come to eat at his house, they didn't want to leave each other and she watched him work while chatting about everything and nothing. It was a quiet day but at the same time so extraordinary, for someone who used to live a life that she didn't like. Belle loved this feeling of happiness. But is it to good to be true?

She decided to dress in an elegant, black dress that came mid-thigh. There were also superb lace sleeves. It was tight on the top and flared at the waist. Belle found this dress neither too much nor too little for a calm evening. In fact, she didn't know Regina that well, but she wanted to be 'dressed', because the director looked very elegant the few times they saw each other.

She was also anxious to see how he was. To see his house.

She rang the doorbell.

"Belle." He murmured.

As soon as he opened the door, Gold's eyes lit up, this little woman on his porch was there for him, he still couldn't believe it. _She is beautiful._

"Everything is fine ?" She asked.

He shook his head to get his ideas back into place. He smiled.

"Yes of course." He moved to let her go inside.

She entered, then approached him and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"And you, are you alright ?" He asked.

"Everything is going perfectly fine." She kept walking towards the living room.

"Regina and Robin haven't arrived yet. I wanted to have you all by myself before." He said a little embarrassed.

"You are adorable." She smiled.

Then she turned to look in the living room. And there, her eyes widened. The furnishings were beautiful, but what Belle most admired were the old objects that were found all over the room. She had never seen so many. _Well, only in books_. But there in reality and very well disposed, she was speechless.

Gold was worried.

"Something you don't like?"

"Everything is soo beautiful..." Her voice was even lower than a whisper.

He decided to leave her a little longer in her quest to discover everything and go check the cooking of his Red mullet. He poured two glasses of white wine and took them with him to return to Belle.

Belle had stepped in front of a painting, on which was a man with half of a scaly and green face, the hair on this side was wavy, and the other half, a normal man.

"What does this table represent ?" She asked as she heard him come back.

"The dark side of a person." He handed her one of the glasses of wine, which she took. "I think there is a part of darkness in every person. A more ... ugly part."

"It's beautiful," Belle whispered.

Their mouths were no more than a few inches from each other, their breaths were warm, their eyes plunged into each other. _Beautiful indeed_ , thought Robert.

The doorbell rang.

He stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming back," he smiled.

He opened the door and discovered Regina, Robin and Baelfire.

"Good evening, come in." He smiled. He kissed Regina and shook Robin's hand.

The two adults entered while Gold decided to take his son in his arms. He was glad that Bae opened up a little more to people, and especially that he had less panic attack as soon as his father touched him with affection.

"How are you, my boy? Did you have fun at Regina's?" The boy nodded and smiled slightly. "Perfect."

They went into the living room and joined Belle, Regina and Robin who were already chatting.

"So how's it going at the librarie ?" Regina asked.

"All right, it's perfect." She smiled but felt quite embarrassed knowing that the director knew her work situation before.

"Very good." Regina turned to Gold. "Did you see my sister yesterday ?"

"Yes, she went to the shop."

"What did she want ?"

"Uh, she wented to know how I was." He looked embarrassed at Belle and saw that she was too. _A good start._

"She's coming more and more into town, I don't know why, an i'm worry."

Robin laughed.

"One more little scandal won't change anything."

"It's true," replied Gold. "Good, the meal is ready soon. Can I get you a drink?"

"With pleasure."

Gold went back to the kitchen and Belle followed him.

"You don't feel well ?" He said, glad that she followed him.

"Yes, it's a little, um ... embarrassing to know that Regina knows."

He took her by the waist and placed a light kiss on the temple of the new librarian.

"I understand, I think she's always a little wary of you but I will make her understand that she doesn't have to worry."

"I think it's cute," she said as Gold filled two more glasses of wine.

"What's 'cute' ?" he said mockingly.

"She cares about you." She smiled.

"Yes, I really appreciate it. I thank her for what she has done for me." He kissed her temple again, and they both left the kitchen to join their guests still standing in the living room, and Bae sat on the couch.

"What's the menu for tonight," asked Robin.

"Red mullet." Gold gave the two glasses of wine.

"Ah, it's been a long time since you've done that." Regina smiled.

"And for dessert, you have to ask Bae, it's up to him."

Belle and Robin walked over to Bae and settled into the couch.

Regina took Gold's hand and led him back into the kitchen.

"What's the matter ?"

"How are you ? With Belle, I mean."

"Very well. Look, I know you are worried, but everything is going well."

"And sexually ?" She asked in a very serious tone.

"Regina," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No, there is no 'gritting teeth' between us, Gold. You met her in a, um, pretty difficult way and maybe she is playing a game and she may not be sincere."

"You just make hypotheses, you don't even know it. The diner has not even started yet, and you already want to warn me.

"First thing, she was immediately embarrassed."

"It's normal, you know her situation and you ask her directly how her work is going." He sighed. "Make an effort, please, I'm sure you'll get along with her."

"You've been feeling stressed for a while, I was wondering if it wasn't because of her."

"No, certainly not because of her but..."

He looked in the living room and saw that Robin and Belle seemed to be having a good conversation, he closed the kitchen door slightly.

"Well, ok there is something but it's not her fault."

"What do you mean ?"

"We got to know each other, and we talked about the fact that she didn't have a happiest childhood."

"Like a lot of people."

"Let me finish." He took a deep breath. "In her youth she had to endure... horrible things, from her father."

"Are you sure this is true?"

"Regina!" He whispered aggressively. "We don't laugh with this kind of thing. And anyway I have proof that it is true."

"Gold, what did you get into ?!

"I know, I know, but you know that I have always found Gaston and his family a bit suspicious ?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, one day Belle came to my shop because something had happened with Gaston, well, she didn't tell me who it was, but I guessed."

"Wait, don't tell me he's not coming to class anymore because of you !" Gold gave her a guilty look. "Gold !"

"Shhh! Anyway, he already knew her and Gaston's father, knows Belle's father, they are in the same 'pedophilia network', he assaulted her not long ago because Belle's father owes Gaston's family.

"Gold, ok you may be happy with her but don't look any further, stop that right now, okay? Don't fall back in there, you have a son now and you know very well that this story could end badly!"

"Regina ... You have no idea how much this little woman changed my life." he said lovingly.

She was confused, he continued.

"I was lost before. Now I can take my son in my arms, I can do more things with him and I see him smiling everyday, something I had never seen before, she also has an effect on him. Okay her past is not easy, but I want to help her as she helped me. And I don't want to lose it."

"Does she know about what you are doing?"

"Not at all." He sighed

"This dinner starts well. Come on we have to go back."

"Promise me not to be too hard on her."

"Okay, but watch out for yourself." She smiled at him.

Back in the living room, Robin and Belle laughed while playing with Bae.

"You can go at table, it's ready in five minutes. So what did the little one decide?" Gold said.

"Chocolate mousse but only, homemade he said." Said Robin

Gold served everyone at the table and the meal began. The mood was calm, Belle felt more comfortable, Regina was more gentle with her. She and Gold allowed themselves to smile a bit, their hands touching several times under the table. Everyone had a good time. Even the little boy spoke a few times.

"Come on, it's late, we need to go." Regina got up and took her jacket, Robin followed her.

Gold and Belle accompanied to to the door.

\- be careful on the road," said Robert.

"See you soon," Belle smiled.

"Goodbye."

He closed the door, Belle took him by the waist and kissed him. Their lips were warm, their tongues were fighting and Belle moaned.

"Excuse me, but I really wanted to." Her eyes were still closed.

Gold kissed her forehead and walked away. "Don't worry too, I'm going to put Bae in his bed, I'm coming back."

After a few minutes Gold went down to join Belle, who were now sitting on the sofa reading a book she had taken from one of the living room shelves.

"Do you want a tea?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes please." She put the book on the small table in front of her.

He came back and sat down next to her and placed two cups of steaming tea on the small table. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You had a good evening ?"

She put one of her hands on Gold's chest, at the level of his heart and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes, the ambiance of the meal was perfect, Robin is very nice and your son is really magical. And I love spending time with you. I feel so safe." Belle's eyes were shining.

"Oh, Belle..." He stroked her cheek and kissed her. It was very hot and sensual.

She climbed onto Gold's legs and straddled him. After a few minutes they let go. Their breaths were complicated, their hair disheveled, Gold's shirt almost removed. He leaned, he looked into her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"I don't know." Belle looked down.

"It's better if you are sure, I don't want to rush anything." He took Belle's chin and looked up to meet her eyes again. I" wouldn't do anything you don't want Belle, ever. And I won't force anything, either."

"It's just..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's just, that I've never did _the thing..._ I really want to, I very much want you, but I'm afraid." a tear ran down.

"Belle, come here." She leaned toward him and hid in the crook of his neck. "It's okay to be afraid. And with what you've been through, it's even more understandable. Whether it's with me or someone else, you should only do it when you are really ready, and when you really trust the other one."

She got up slightly to look him in the eyes, their lips caressing. "I don't want anyone else," she whispered. "I trust you, and I don't want to have horrible images in my head anymore, I want to be able to think about sex as something pleasant and..."

He kissed her. Belle moved slightly on his legs and she could now feel his erection.

"I really want you." She said.

Gold let out a groan. "Are you sure ?" She nodded. "So come with me."

They got up, he took her by the hand and went to his room. When he got there he closed the door and kissed her again.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, which fell to the ground, followed by his t-shirt, he was now shirtless in front of her. Belle's hands, explored his upper body. He walked away and sat on the bed. Belle stood in front of him and began to stroke his hair as he kissed her stomach through her dress.

"Are you really sure?" He whispered, again.

She didn't answer but leaned over to kiss him with all her love. That's all he needed.

He lay down on the bed and taking her with him, Belle's legs moved and she straddled him again. She kissed his neck, then his chest and, on purpose, scratched Gold's left nipple, which made him groan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

"It didn't hurt me at all," he said completely out of breath.

She smiled and began to kiss, lick and bite his left nipple, she saw that he was very receptive and decided to do the same with the right nipple.

Then she wanted to go lower, but Gold stopped her and kissed her, he turned and put Belle onto her back. He put his hands on the hem of her dress and then take it off. Once almost naked, Belle blushed while Gold admired her body.

"You are, really, breathtaking," he said, looking up to meet Belle's eyes. "If I do something you don't like, you tell me right away and I'll stop, okay?"

"Yes." With a hard breath.

He covered Belle's body with kisses, until he was between her legs, he looked at Belle waiting for permission, and she groan at the loss. He then lowered the little black panties there and threw it on the floor. He began by kissing her knee, then her thigh, until he reached the top of her legs. He continued and placed very light kisses.

He was surround by the smell of excitement, of this little woman who was there, in his arms, for him ... _for him_.

He licked, bit, sucked, her clitoris, Belle hadn't felt anything so good, she felt free, loved and desired, this man between her legs made her live things that she thought she would never know. She felt a finger enter her and let a long moan of pure happiness escape her lips, still red traumatized by Gold's teeth.

And then a second, this slow pace was accelerating, but time seemed to have stopped completely when Belle saw a white flash past her eyes, she called out the name of the man responsible for this extraordinary sensation. She doesn't know how much it took to get back from her climax, but Gold placed his chin on Belle's shoulder, and his eyes were fixed with hers.

Belle quickly grabbed Gold's lips, to make him understand how much she had loved.

"Belle, have no protection for ... _the rest_."

"I've been on pill for a long time, as a precaution." She said never ceasing to kiss him.

"Okay, wait." He stopped her and looked her in the eyes again. "I need you to be sure, I wouldn't want you to regret, or whatever and that you are ... well..."

He didn't say anything for a little while, so Belle spoke up.

"That am I?"

"I wouldn't like you to regret and be disgusted by me, because you would think that I am like any other guy ... well it may seem selfish but..."

She kissed him. "Stop, currently I'm with you, in my head there is only you and I imagine nothing with any other person. I want to make love with you, I want to be connected to you and I want you to be in me, you were extraordinary just now." She reached down to touch his cock through his pants. "And I think it must be painful right now." She said with a seductive smile that made her man smile.

She undid Gold's belt and threw it away, undid the button and pulled the pants down with the boxers. She took his groin with her right hand. Gold was surprised and groaned.

"Wait ! Stop !"he said. Belle was confused. "I'm not going to last long, and I... really want to be in you."

He didn't give her time to argue that she was on her back, Gold on her, with his cock at her entrance.

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Breathe."

Gold pushed open Belle's door, felt the barrier and destroyed it. She cried out, smothered by Gold's lips. He didn't move until she gave him a signal.

It started with a very slow pace. He felt Belle's hand on one of his ass cheeks.

"Faster !"

He was happy to accelerate. Each movement was perfectly placed on Belle's weak spot, but she felt he was holding back.

"Let it go, my love." She said, stroking his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

It was too much for him and let himself go in Belle, she felt his seed in her and she followed him closely in his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, he slowly regained his senses and got on his back, next to Belle. He felt her turned to face him, kissed his shoulder and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The alarm clock said 4:00, noises had disturbed Gold's sleep, he stretched a little bit and noticed that he was alone in his bed. He opened his eyes and his room was empty, Belle was gone, neither were her decided to get up and look in the bathroom, which was at the end of his room. She was not there either.

He heard noise downstairs, he took his cane, putting on boxers and black jogging pants. Going down the stairs he felt that the previos events had not pleased his leg, but he preferred not to think about it for the moment. He had to find came straight into the living room and there was nothing either but he saw light in the kitchen, he went to take a look.

Belle was there, sitting on a chair, her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She looked lost.

"You can't sleep ?" Robert asked, staying on the doorstep.

Belle quickly wiped her eyes. "No ... I have too much going through my mind sorry."She looked towards him and then quickly lowered her head.

He walked over to her, put his cane on the table, and then gently placed her hands on Belle's shoulders, pressing lightly, so that she could relax. "You know, you can always talk t-" He started but she interrupted him.

"Don't touch me ! Please" She started crying backed away very quickly, as if he had burned himself. He was surprised, confused.

 _What the fuck did I do ... I knew she wasn't ready, and I fucked up like an ass ! Unable to wait !_ Gold thought.

"Do you.. regret ?"She didn't answer.

But after a few minutes, she whispered. "He's here ... not far. He will come, soon."

Robert decided to kneel next to her, keeping a good distance, even if his leg did not agree. "Are you talking about your father ?" He asked.

"I have to go." She got up suddenly.

He also got up, but much slower because of his leg, but he managed to hold her by the wrist. "Belle, please talk to me. I want to help you." He tried a loving and reassuring smile.

"Don't. Touch me." She marked each word, clenching her teeth.

Gold finally saw her in the light and he had never seen her like that, her eyes were red, her lower lip was bleeding from biting on it. And she was very upset. He released her instantly.

As soon as she was no longer in his grip, she went to the main door and left. Gold had not moved. He was lost, disoriented, tired. He didn't understand this sudden change. _Is it_ _my fault ?_ He lets himself slide along the wall until he finds himself sitting on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Belle ran out of Gold's house. _I have to go, I can't stay with him !_ She found herself on the sidewalk right in front of the house where she had just spent a magic moment, but it all fell apart very quickly. She turned at the end of the street towards her apartment and then ... nothing. Blackout.

Her eyes were blindfolded, she felt something cold around her neck. Her wrists hurt, the rope was too tight. She couldn't speak because of the gag, or hear, except for a constant shrill cry. She felt her head spinning constantly ... or was her whole body spinning ... she didn't know. She faints.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he been there, sitting and speechless but he heard little steps coming down the stairs and then coming up to him and it stopped.

"I feel something weird." Said young father looked up, Bae was standing next to him and looked out the kitchen window which showed the parking space and the street.

Robert took a while to regain consciousness."What do you mean ?"

"I think something bad is happening."

The older man got up and leaned on his good leg by kneeling in front of his son. "Oh, Bae ..."

The child took his father in the arms and then left very quickly, he went to sit on the sofa.

* * *

Days passed and Gold had no news of Belle. He therefore decided to immerse himself in work but not neglecting his son this time. Day after day his son showed more and more affection for his father, and he could finally take him longer in his arms. He was still very sad not to be able to share this with Belle. What bothered him the most was this misunderstanding, he had no answers to his questions, he hadn't even managed to reach Ruby. _Maybe they left together,_ he thought.

Those days at work were boring, then he went to get his son, they had a good time together, then the little boy went to bed. When Gold was alone, he was drinking, he knew he wasn't allowed. He had wasted all of these efforts. He knew that alcohol made him to take wrong decisions, so he simply chose not to make any decision and to continue drinking ... until it passed.

The weeks were the same, Regina saw a change, she was not happy that he started drinking again but at least he had moved away from an unbalanced young woman.

Her sister, Zelena, was there more often, she knew he was single now, so she no longer hesitated to attack but for now Gold, had no sexual desire.

* * *

Belle's days/weeks were no better. She didn't know the time or the date. It was complete black. She would wake up and go back to sleep. She was no longer aware of anything. She was physically in pain, but she didn't know where. She was cold, but it didn't last long. The smell was horrible, but it didn't last long either.

After a while, she felt someone put her in a sitting position. _I was lying ?_ The person gently removed the black bag from her head. She closed her eyes quickly, the light was unbearable.

"Hey!" The person snapped his fingers in front of her. "Do you know where you are ?"

Belle looked left and right, parting her eyes, which gradually adapted. _There are walls, a bed, a very small table. Or is it just far away? A horrible little lamp that explodes in my face._

"No." She replied weakly.

"Okay, so I'm Jefferson, I fed you while you slept."

"Slept ? How long ?"

"You've been with us for three weeks, I think." He smiled;Belle was shocked, she no longer knew what to say.

Even if she started to have a clear idea, she was not feeling well. She had cold sweats, she was shaking, she wasn't thirsty or hungry, but she needed something without knowing what it was. Besides, she was still lost.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you my blanket."

"Where we are ?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"Why do I have a chain around my neck." Belle looked at him more closely. "And you too ..." she whispered.

"Ah ! well because we're a prisoner, my dear. I mean, you can't move at all, I don't really know what they have against you. They really mistreated you, but me, sometime they let me out" He laughed. "Sometimes I manage to steal chocolate bars !" He smiled.

"I don't feel well."

Jefferson took one of these bars, which he hid under his thin mattress. And ate a bit. "It's normal, they gave you lots and lots of drugs until you got hooked and then they quit overnight. Here takes a bite."He handed her a piece of chocolate. She took it, while trying to assimilate what this stranger had just said to her.

"It's not cool what they're doing to you, because stopping drugs like that, it could kill you. They never gave me some ... Hmm after all I was already addict." He began to swing on his mattress.

"Who is "they" ?"

He came over to whisper in her ear. "I managed to get the name of the big boss. This is, Richard ... uh Richard, shit ! I forget his name !"

"Uh, Richard Leblanc ? Like Gaston Leblanc ?"

"Yes ! That's it !" Jefferson smiled and jumped onto his bed several times. "Besides, Gaston has come here a few times."

"What ?!" Belle really didn't feel well at all. _I knew it ! I knew he wasn't far !_


End file.
